Fairy Tales are Real
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: My mother used to tell me fairy tales about the mystical forest and of the foxes that live there. The foxes are meant to be vicious beast but why does he seem so different from what I have been told. I never thought I would have my own personal fairy tale but here it is right in front of me. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**I love Fairy Tales so I decided to write my story about a fairy tale.. I love romance and here is a romantic fairy tale for you.**_

* * *

Have you ever believed in fairy tales? My mother used to tell me stories of the mystical forest that carried demon foxes that deceive people with their beauty. This is my story of how the beauty of the fox stole my heart.

"SASUKE!" that would be my maid calling me.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am the second prince of Konoha. My older brother Itachi is the next leader of Konoha so he was labeled first prince. I am sixteen years old at the moment, when all the most unexplainable things happen to me.

"Sasuke, you know your father doesn't like to be kept waiting." My maid said to me.

Oh did I mention my father was an impatient hard ass, but I can't complain because he barely even notices me unless he needs something. My brother being the heir to everything that matters to him he doesn't really acknowledge me too much.

I followed the maid into the castle to my father's chambers. When I walked into the room my mother and brother were already there with my father.

"Sasuke, finally you show up." My father said.

Yeah everyone can be late accept me of course. What are they going to have me do now? Scrub toilets in my brother's room tell me why that wouldn't shock me.

"Sorry father," I said bowing my head to his excellence.

"You have a mission to go on across the mystical forest to go to Suna." My father said to me.

Is he trying to get me killed? My father must have been thinking the same thing because he spoke.

"Father, that is a dangerous trip even as a skilled fighter." My brother Itachi said.

"He will be with Kakashi and a few other men that are good at fighting and sword fighting. Sasuke, are you going to take the mission?" my father asked me.

My father will be mad if I say no but I want to say no.

"Yes father I will go." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Itachi said shocked by what I said.

I put my hand stopping my brother from talking. "It's fine I will go, but can I ask why I am going to Suna?" I asked.

"You have to pick up the woman your brother will be marrying, Princess Sakura." My father said.

"Understood," I said and walked out the room with my brother close behind me.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to do this?" my brother asked me following me to my room.

"Yes I want to get out of the castle for a while." I said.

"Did you think he was going to tell you something else?" Itachi asked.

"Yes like scrubbing your toilets for you." I said.

"Sasuke, you know father would never downgrade you to that point. It would downgrade us as a family if he did that and you know father is all about image." Itachi said chuckling.

"That's for sure," I said chuckling with him.

That's when there was a knock on the door and it was Kakashi a guard mainly for me.

"Sasuke, you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"See you little brother, be safe." Itachi said walking out the room, leaving me with this asshole.

"Yeah," I said and watched my brother walk off. "Kakashi I will be ready in a few minutes wait for me in the hall." I said.

"Yes," Kakashi said and walked out, closing my door.

I got all my stuff ready and even brought one of my hunting knifes just in case. I am a prince after all people can always hold me for ransom. When I was ready I walked out of my room and walked with Kakashi to the carriage that we were taking there was four guys riding on the side of the carriage and one man sitting on the side of the carriage driver. Oh how safe did I feel.

Kakashi and I entered the carriage and we started moving. This was going to be a long ride to Suna. Three days there and three days back its too long for me to be stuck with Kakashi.

"Why am I being shipped to get my brother's fiancé?" I asked knowing Kakashi would know.

"Your father wanted to send some goodwill by sending you. He couldn't send Itachi that would be sending to much goodwill." Kakashi said bluntly.

Sometimes I got the nagging feeling that no one felt that I was royalty. That I am just extra weight.

"Kakashi sir, we should be by the mystical forest by tomorrow night." The driver said.

"Thank you, we all should be on high alert, no one knows what can pop out of the forest or other things." Kakashi said.

Why does it seem like he's expecting something? It feels a little like a kidnapping.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" I asked.

"It seems your father heard someone was planning on kidnapping you so we took you out the palace to hide you, but just in case they know we took you with us then we have to be sharp just in case." Kakashi said honestly.

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Sir, we should be in the next village over within five hours." The driver said.

"Hn," I grunted.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I just stared out the window of the carriage and started to daze off. When I woke up it was night time and we were in the next village about to pick out the cottage we were staying in.

Kakashi walked up to me with a black cloak and handed it to me. I knew what he wanted so I didn't ask questions and put it over me. We walked in the cottage and got our rooms me with Kakashi of course. When I got to my room, I fell right to sleep again. Kakashi woke me up at the break of dawn and we all packed up to go to the carriage.

We have been riding in this carriage for about two hours when I started to see the forest up ahead and something just didn't feel right.

"The forest is up ahead sir," the driver said. I am beginning to question if the man is talking to me or Kakashi.

We were starting to pass the forest when I started to get real disappointed by what I wasn't seeing. My mother used to tell me mystical things happened in this forest but nothing is mystical about this damn forest. We were halfway past the forest when Kakashi jumped in front of me, before I could say anything I felt are carriage being slammed into the forest and horses naying. The carriage was moving fast toward the trees and I was being shoved to the door by Kakashi, which I took note that he was bleeding from his side.

"Get out Prince," Kakashi said. One thing was for sure was that I was freaked out because Kakashi never called me Prince ever. He called me Squirt, Sasuke, Sasu, but never Prince.

Before I could get out the carriage tipped over into a tree. I needed to escape but my sword was at home and Kakashi was clearly knocked out and I had only one way out and it was towards my attackers.

"PRINCE SASUKE! Where are you? Are you scared to come out?" my attacker said.

What was I supposed to do? I don't have a weapon aside from my blade. I looked at Kakashi and saw his sword. He wouldn't be using it right now so I picked it up and jumped out the carriage.

"There you are. I was starting to believe that you were all talk like your foolish brother." My attacker said.

"Kuruma, you're going to regret saying that." I said charging him.

"Oh really, prove it." Kuruma said.

Who would have known my brother's best friend from when he was a kid is now are enemy?

"Come on baby brother," Kuruma said mocking me.

I saw someone on the other side of me, but I was too late one stabbed me not deep but deep enough to make me fall.

"Oh look how the mighty have fallen. One down three more to go." Kuruma said in an arrogant tone.

It would really suck if the last thing I heard was his voice and words. They walked away it was two other guys beside Kuruma. I didn't want them to know Kakashi was alive so I didn't call for help but when they finally disappeared I started to black out. But before I blacked out I saw red eyes coming out from inside the forest that were coming straight to me. Oh no I am really going to die by the mystical forest I always wanted to enter.

"Are you okay?" was the last thing I heard from the figure before I blacked out.

This is the start of my fairy tale.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.. Let me know what you think about my new story..**_

 ** _I also am getting to all my older stories but they will be posted later also.._**

 ** _Dun dun dun Stay tuned for the next chapter.._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter of the fairy tale. They finally met each other..**_

 _ **For the person who asked me who Kuruma is yes he is an original Naruto character he is the nine tailed fox that's his name.**_

* * *

Am I dead? No I can feel my heartbeat. Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw a dirty looking cave that was lit up. A figure started to walk in the cave and I backed away from it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The figure said not coming into the light.

"Who are you? Did you save me earlier?" I asked.

"Who I am is not important. Yes, I did save you earlier young Prince." The figure said.

Wait… he knows I am a prince.

"How do you know – "I was saying but was cut off.

"How do I know you're a prince because I heard the man call you a prince." The man said.

"Oh," I said looking down to where I was stabbed and noticed nothing was there not even my shirt. "Umm, can you tell me what happened to my shirt? And I was stabbed where did the mark go?" I asked.

The figure didn't respond just walked out the cave with a sigh. Why did it seem like he was irritated by me?

"Don't mind Naruto he's just fussy when he gets woken by humans." I heard a gentle voice say.

I looked around to find the voice and it was a little fox talking to me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Are you fucking kidding me? A fox is talking to me.

"Do you mind not screaming it hurts my ears?" The little fox said.

I was still in a state of shock.

"It's okay, you're not going crazy it's just you're in the mystical forest with demon blood in you. That's why you can hear us right now." The little fox said.

"What do you mean I have demon blood in me? How do I have demon blood in me?" I asked completely freaking out.

"Well when Naruto saved you from bleeding out he gave you some of his blood and it healed you. But you were sleeping for two days. But when the blood is out your system you won't be able to hear us animals anymore." The little fox said.

Wait… this little fox is telling me a demon saved me.

"Hold the hell on, your telling me a demon saved me?" I asked.

"Yup, Naruto saved you. My name is Chibi by the way." The fox named Chibi said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Naruto?" Chibi asked. I nodded. "More than likely hunting. When he gets back don't be scared of his true form. Well technically he has many forms – "Chibi the fox was cut off.

"Chibi, shut your mouth." A big fox the size of a great Dane dog said walking in the cave.

"Naru – "Chibi was once again cut off but by a glare this time.

"Well since she told you who I am I am Naruto the demon fox for this forest." The fox named Naruto said.

I was in such shock that I couldn't close my mouth.

"Would it make you more comfortable in my human form?" Naruto asked.

Mind you Naruto was a beautiful fox, he was red, black, white, orange, and gold. The gold was by his ears, the tip of his tail and his paws. His stomach was orange and white. His back had one black stripe from the tip of his nose to the part where he had white on his tail, the rest of him was red. He was an extremely beautiful fox. The only thing that kept making me look twice was that his eyes were blood red, which freaked me out and his sharp fangs.

I nodded my head to him changing to his human form. When he changed to his human form I was even more shocked by his beauty. Naruto's hair was golden blonde, he has beautiful tan skin like he went sunbathing, and he was way taller than me by like one foot.

"Well now that I am in my human form right now, I am Naruto." Naruto said holding his hand out for me to shake I took it immediately. "So, the guy who attacked you, you knew him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I answered honestly. "My name is Prince Sasuke Uchiha, but I guess that doesn't mean much here, does it?" I asked.

"Not much but I do know who you and your family is. If you want, I can take you back to your castle when you're all the way healed and don't have my blood in you." Naruto said.

"I can't leave now," I ask.

"No, you have my blood in you and that is not good. If they check you up when we get to your castle they will know something is wrong. So two weeks at most you will have to stay here with me." Naruto said. "If you leave with my blood you will be able to hear animals talk even the minor ones and trust me when I say that can be distracting for you humans." Naruto said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Okay I get it," I said quickly.

"If you by chance stop hearing squeaker here that means you can go home." Naruto said pointing at Chibi the Fox.

"Oww… why did you bite me?" Naruto said looking down at the fox.

"Don't call me squeaker." Chibi said and sauntered off.

"Seriously though, if you stop hearing the animals around you stop talking that means you don't have my blood in you." Naruto said walking out the cave, but before he left I could tell he was shifting back to his fox form. I also noticed he had nine fox tails not one.

I laid my head right back down. What is Kakashi going to tell my father? Oh man my brother is going to have an aneurism when he finds out I'm missing.

"Ouch Naruto," Chibi screamed.

"That's what you get," Naruto said laughing.

This could be fun and just what I need after all this time. So all the stories my mother told were real not a fairy tale. Too bad I won't be able to tell my mother about this place. I never imagined I would be here. But despite wanting to stay awake for everything I was going through I couldn't keep my eyes open and when I finally woke later that night I woke up to the little fox sleeping next to me. I stood up and started heading toward the entrance of the cave and was just going to look out until I heard someone behind me.

"I wouldn't go out there if I was you." Naruto said standing directly behind me.

I couldn't help myself I had to ask why. "Why?" I said still not looking at the fox demon.

"Because you will die without me," Naruto said and backed away from me.

I froze at the word die. Why will I die?

"If you wondering why you will die I will tell you if you want to know." Naruto said sitting on a rock in the cave. I was actually shocked to see him in his human form already.

"Why?" I asked going to sit next to him.

"Because this is a forest with a bunch of animals that could care less about a human. And no I didn't save you because I want compensation I saved you because your sixteen years old and I was there." Naruto said.

How does he know I am sixteen? Wow this fox demon knew a lot.

"If you're wondering about how I know your age it's because I use to live in the city when you and your brother were kids." Naruto said honestly.

"Why did you come to the forest?" I asked.

"Why not? I was just going to be used when I was found out. This way I live in peace instead of being damned to protect people who only fear me. I wouldn't mind protecting someone like you." Naruto said looking at me in my eyes for the first time I seen his eyes blue instead of red.

"Your eyes?" I questioned.

"You like them. I have two sets of eye colors." Naruto said with a nice smile that I could get use too.

"Why would you not mind protecting me?" I asked.

"Because you liked the thought of the forest being enchanted and you wished someone to help you. You didn't want his voice to be the last thing you heard." Naruto said.

"How?" I was going to continue before he put his hand up.

"You said it out loud and I heard your inner wishes. It's part of being in the enchanted forest." Naruto said truthfully.

"So, you heard my deepest wishes?" I asked.

"No, I only heard your inner wishes that moment. I felt bad so I saved you." Naruto said as he walked to pick up the baby fox.

"What happened that made you want to stay here?" I asked. I am really curious about this.

"When I was a young kit in the people's eyes they thought it would be a good idea to try and sale me to the king, which would be your father so I changed into my human form and became a kid at the orphanage and no one said anything. What I really wanted to do was keep a low profile but I never could because the animals kept talking to me. Mainly Chibi kept finding me and talking to me. All I wanted was to be normal so when I hit eighteen in human years I heard someone talking about capturing the demon fox in the mystical forest I went into the forest to see what they were talking about and I found the demon fox that left me in the village as a young kit." Naruto paused.

"Your parent?" I asked.

"Yeah or so I thought. But when I spoke to the fox they told me they didn't have anything to do with dropping me off there at the village. Though no one knew I knew how to change into a human or any other fox demon could we always got away with blending in. When the fox heard the hunters coming he picked me up by my head and threw me in this cave. No one knew what he was protecting that day but I watched them give him a choice to come to them willingly to the village or he would die." Naruto said looking down.

"What did he choose?" I asked feeling extremely bad for him.

"He chose to go with them but ever since then I haven't found him or even sensed him." Naruto said.

"That's why you want to go to the village again but in your fox form?" I asked.

"You got the idea. Can I ask you how long you knew that man Kuruma you said his name was?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't really remember when he started to come around but my father brought him to us." I said.

Why was Naruto asking about Kuruma?

"Why are you asking about him?" I asked.

"Because his scent is familiar." Naruto said honestly.

Is he trying to tell me he was the fox that saved him years ago? Oh shit.

"Do you think he is the other fox from years ago?" I asked.

"Honestly yes I do," Naruto said.

"Wow," I said confused by what was going to happen.

"Sasuke you should get some sleep were going hunting tomorrow." Naruto said casually changing into his fox form.

"Okay," I said walking to the spot he set up for me. Naruto picked up the fox with his mouth and set her next to me.

When he dropped the fox by me he walked by the entrance of the door to lay down.

"Naruto," I called to him.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed to him.

"You can come by us if you want to." I said.

All I saw was his red eyes look at me like he was shocked I told him that.

"It would be warmer if your closer." I said.

I just watched him get close to me and he looked like a sweet fox not a fox that could be lethal if he wanted to be. I fell asleep laying my head on one of Naruto's tails. Such a fluffy fox he is.

I was awoken the next day from Naruto's tails swatting my face.

"Naruto, stop hitting me with your tail." I said in a tone that was borderline irritated.

"Then get your pompous ass up or I will get my tails wet and smack you with them." Naruto said.

"I'm up," I said getting up.

"Good, come on you two. Time to hunt," Naruto said waiting by the entrance.

"Can I ride on your back?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"Sure," Naruto said laying down so I could get on his back. "You better hold on tight or you will fall with how fast I run." Naruto said and I held on his fur.

Naruto started running fast and I couldn't exactly see anything around me. All of a sudden they made a stop and I almost flew off him. Then I realized I did fly off him but he caught me and I was being held by him in his mouth.

"Your a son of bitch, why the hell would you keep me in your mouth?" I screamed.

"Calm down Sasuke I need to hunt for our meal and you flew off me so I had to catch you and I did. If I didn't catch you, you would have flown into a tree if I didn't catch you." Naruto said.

"Well excuse me fox," I said still pissed off.

"Give me a second and stay here with Chibi or they will take you, understand?" Naruto said.

"Who will take me?" I asked.

Naruto was gone though so he didn't answer me.

"The other demons," Chibi said.

"What do you mean? The other demons?" I asked.

"There are demons here aside from just Naruto. The demons aren't attacking you because Naruto is protecting you." Chibi said.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes it is and extremely dangerous." Chibi said and that was the moment Naruto came back with a few fish in his mouth.

"Now that is nasty," I said with a disusted look.

"Shut up you little shit and eat what I tell you to eat." Naruto said in a tone that held no bounds.

"Fine," I said pulling the fishes out of his mouth.

It was weird but Naruto was very kind to me a very unusual demon.

"Naruto, do you think I can ride on your back again without you racing like a speed horse in the forest." I said.

"Sure I won't go speeding around this time." Naruto said chuckling.

When we got back to the cave, Naruto helped me set a campfire so I could cook my fish.

"Naruto, do you ever think about going back to the village?" I asked.

"No I don't actually. Well that was until I met you, you intrigued me." Naruto said.

"Can I know how old you are?" I asked.

"Human years or fox years?" Naruto asked.

"There different?" I asked.

"Yes they are," Naruto said chuckling.

"Okay than both," I said.

"I am twenty-two in human years and about to be fifty in fox years." Naruto said eating his fish.

"You're kidding?" I asked shocked.

"Nope, actually I might be younger in human years but I have been a fox for years that I don't know how long time has passed." Naruto said.

"I get it you haven't been out the forest in a long time." I said.

"Do you miss your palace?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I miss things about it but I don't miss that place." I said honestly. I do miss my brother though.

"You miss your brother." Naruto said.

"Yes I do miss him. How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"I could tell, when I first came out here to the forest I missed human contact." Naruto said.

"You missed people when you came here?" I asked.

"Of course, who wants to be here alone?" Naruto said with a sad expression.

"I guess but it gave you a lot of time to think right?" I said with a slight smirk.

"Your definitely right about that." Naruto said with a charming smile.

We ate and talked all night, I am so happy to be around him and getting away from all the problems of the palace. If only I knew what was going on at the palace while I was away.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Naruto is two years older than Itachi in this one and Itachi is four years older than Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sasuke - 16**_

 _ **Naruto - 22**_

 _ **Itachi - 20**_

 _ **Kuruma - 20**_

 _ **Just one heads up I can give everyone on this story is that there is more than a few demon foxes in the village Sasuke lives in but Naruto is more aggressive than them because he lived in the wild for so long. Oh and yes Kuruma is not older than Naruto so that raises some questions on if he really was the fox that saved Naruto when he was eighteen.**_

 _ **Next Sunday what do you want me to post:**_

 _ **Captivated by the Eyes Sequel it is just a one-shot (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **For the Love of Music Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **I See you, I Speak to you, and I Hear you Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **Momma's Boy Chapter 7 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **As for future reference to everyone who reads my stories for the whole month of October I will be posting everyday a new chapter of whatever story. If you have request on what story you really want me to update let me know. I have a few new stories that I won't be posting until then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The bond is growing in a sweet way.. :) And he is finally heading back home.**_

 _ **I once again had writers block so I just updated chapter 3 for this one.**_

 ** _falsedfaith691: I am glad you are so fond of my stories. Here's the new update. :)_**

 ** _jink156: Glad you like my story._**

 ** _Boys-Love-Yaoi: To answer all your questions, thank you for the correction of Kurama's name. Sasuke doesn't know what happened to Kakashi because its in his POV the viewers won't know either. Sasuke also doesn't know what is happening at the castle because he isn't there so that leaves the viewers not knowing also. Yes he does find out what is happening because he does go back to his home. Oh Itachi is freaking out of course. As for him staying with Naruto those two weeks he learns how to fight better and he actually grows a bond with him. You will see in this chapter. I am glad your curious. Here's the next chapter._**

 ** _SilverRose16701: I think if I was in that situation I would be pretty calm too so I took my reaction._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I disappeared after the attack I could honestly say I learned a lot since being in the mystical forest. Naruto has taught me a lot since I've been here. He taught me how to be a better fighter, swordsmanship, and how to block out the hearing of the animals that surround me.

"Naruto, am I leaving today?" I asked.

"You know you are," Naruto said.

"I don't want to have to go there right now." I said.

"You know you have to though. You're a prince and I am a demon you can't stay here with me forever." Naruto said.

"I know I know," I said sadly. I wonder if the fox is even going to miss me too.

I wish I didn't have to go back to that palace. I wonder if he is going to stay with me.

"Sasuke, it's okay I will be with you until I have to come back and you can always come back here to me." Naruto said with a smile.

I gave him a gentle smile.

"Okay let's get going," Naruto said walking out the cave.

I followed him out the cave.

"Naruto, how long are you going to stay there with me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," Naruto said.

We walked out the forest and started to walk toward the village near the forest.

"I am sleeping outside but I have money if you want to sleep in the village." Naruto said.

"No I will stay with you I can't risk anyone noticing who I am." I said.

If someone sees me I can risk my life again. No thank you on that one. It was night time and we were sleeping in a tree, well Naruto was in his fox form and I was laying on top of him. I just couldn't sleep so I just stared at the sky.

"The stars are out tonight," I said out loud.

I felt Naruto shuffle around then he was nuzzling his snout on the back of my neck. I got the idea of what he says in his fox form.

"I can't sleep," I told him.

Naruto nuzzled in my hair now. That was his way of asking why.

"I keep thinking about what's going to happen when I get there." I said.

Naruto rubbed his whole head on my face this time, basically telling me I was going to be fine. I pet him this time.

"Thank you Naruto," I said.

I fell asleep shortly after that. When I woke the next day Naruto was in his human form with me propped up against him so I didn't fall off the tree.

"When are we heading into the village?" I asked.

"Right now, I got you a cloak to hide yourself and one for myself." Naruto said.

"So, this is when we start hiding?" I asked.

"Yup," Naruto said and gave me the cloak.

We climbed off the tree. Well Naruto did I fell halfway down it and figures he would catch me with a cocky smile.

"Let's not break your head open now," Naruto said with a smile that said he was up to mischief.

Well he is a fox and they are known for mischief.

"Thanks," I said climbing off him.

We put on our cloaks and headed toward the village. When we got inside the village I noticed there were posters everywhere of me and that the village looked highly uncomfortable. I was tempted to ask a villager what was going on and what was wrong but Naruto grabbed my arm so I wouldn't.

"They are getting hit hard by the Royal Guards of the palace because this was the last place you guys were before you were attacked. Don't speak or lift your cloak to anyone, everyone is on lookout for you." Naruto said.

Why the hell would the Royal Guards come here the mystical forest is four hours away from here? These poor townspeople are suffering because of me.

"It's not your fault they want to blame someone and these people are easy targets. They want to blame someone else for their own incompetence of losing you. These people don't deserve it but it will get better for them when you show up at the palace." Naruto said.

What are you reading my mind or something? I can't believe they would do this.

"Welcome to the world outside of the palace. They are cornered and they know it. As for reading your mind no I'm not I can just read you like how you can read me in my fox form. Shit there's trouble up ahead." Naruto said pulling me to the side.

"This is the Royal Guards coming to check if anyone has seen this man or are prince." One of the guards said.

"Shouldn't we go out there?" I asked.

"No we most definitely shouldn't," Naruto said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because idiot look at their crest it's not yours. I know that some of them are your guards but some aren't. If we go out there I will get blamed for kidnapping and that's treason." Naruto said.

Naruto was right some of those aren't Uchiha crest it's Suna crest. So they got the princess down here without a problem then.

"We need to hide out right now," Naruto said pulling me toward another direction.

"Hey I got an idea." I said. Naruto nodded his head telling me he was listening. "Change into your fox form and we run out of here. I'm cloaked I won't be seen. We can do it until we get away from this village." I said hoping he would go with the plan.

Naruto looked skeptical at first like he wasn't ready to reveal that part of himself. Then he looked out the alleyway again and looked agitated.

"Fine Sasuke I will do this but don't blame me if they attack us and I defend myself." Naruto said a tad bit irritated.

Naruto changed forms and I walked up to him and pet him, putting my forehead to his and told him not to worry about anything.

"I trust you not to hurt them to much if they attack us. I trust you Naruto," I said and climbed on his back.

Naruto tilted his head back like he was telling me to put my head down and that's exactly what I did. When we got out of the alleyway everyone freaked out by the big fox that started to run through the town with a person on its back. I heard the guards start to move toward us. We were out of the village quicker than I thought we would be. Naruto tilted his head toward me, I lifted my head and turned to look back four guards were following us and they were gaining on us.

"Naruto, stop we're not going to get away. Let's fight and get them off are trail." I said.

That's when Naruto spun in the direction of the guards and basically charged them. I didn't know what he was planning but he knocked all of them off their horses and turned around to run through the fields and we got away as simple as that. Naruto changed back to his human form and I noticed he got sliced four times.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I said rushing to his side.

"I'm fine, it's healing at the moment." Naruto said.

They were but something was off about how he was acting.

"Naruto, were you poisoned by the swords?" I asked.

"I think two swords were laced with poison but I should be fine in a few hours. I just need some rest." Naruto said changing back into his fox form.

I stayed by his side the whole time he was sleeping, but then I started to hear the guards from earlier walking toward us. I hid behind Naruto not to be seen. They showed up right after that.

"See I told you poison on the blade would help. We took the beast down from doing that." One guard said.

"Yeah that's good and all but where is the person that was on the fox's back?" the other guard said.

"Probably left the beast," the first guard said and started walking toward Naruto.

If I have to fight to protect Naruto, I definitely will. I started to feel the shift in Naruto's body, so he is awake. Just wait. I felt Naruto move again. That's when it hit me that he was telling me to run for it. Hell no you asshole of a fox you have been protecting me I am going to protect you now. I scooted away from him and went by a tree, then came out with my sword.

"Do you mind getting away from **MY** fox?" I said in a menacing voice.

"We're the Royal Guard, how dare you talk to us that way." The first guard said.

"I don't care who you are step away from my fox or I will destroy you." I said.

The second guard got the factor of moving away but the first guard kept inching his way toward Naruto.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I WOULD LEAVE NOW!" I said loudly.

"How dare you talk to us with such disrespect?" the guard said.

"How dare you harm someone's pet with such disrespect? What did my fox do to you for you to harm him?" I said inching closer to Naruto and the guard.

Naruto once again started to shift.

"Move and my fox won't hurt you this time." I said.

"What do you mean he won't hurt me this time?" the guard said.

"Come on Fiyo," the smaller guard said.

"Watch your back kid," Fiyo the guard said.

"Whatever," I said with a sigh of relief and leaned against the tree.

I didn't notice Naruto changed back to his human form until he was hovering over me.

"That was reckless you could have been hurt." Naruto said in a firm voice that said he was mad at me.

"I saved your life and there's." I said still with my eyes closed.

"I wouldn't die from those measly swords or that poison." Naruto said with a concerned voice.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto's worried and concerned eyes staring down at me.

"Naruto, I couldn't just leave you." I said looking him in his eyes.

"We should get going before they come back." Was all Naruto said as he turned away from me.

Naruto put his cloak on and we walked out of the field and started heading to my village again. The closer we got to my village the more Royal Guards we seen. I kept my head down and Naruto just kept his senses sharp just in case something was happening. The moment we were in close visual to see the palace Naruto paused and started to look around.

"The guy who attacked you is near and he has a fox scent on him." Naruto said.

We have to get to the palace as soon as possible.

"Hey you don't I know you?" Kurama called to Naruto.

Naruto turned toward him with his hood down. Kurama also had a cloak around him so he wasn't seen.

"You smell vaguely familiar." Kurama said walking closer to Naruto.

"You're a fox, aren't you?" Kurama asked close to Naruto's ear.

I stood there hoping he wouldn't be able to tell it was me.

"And you have someone with you that's not a fox? Is he your mate he has your blood in him a lot to be exact?" Kurama said walking toward me.

I was getting nervous and that's when I noticed Naruto stood before me.

"Okay, sorry to close to him." Kurama said backing away from both of us.

"Good luck to you fox boy," Kurama said walking away to a group of people.

"Naruto, we should get out of here." I said grabbing Naruto's arm and noticed his eyes were blood red and he looked angry.

"We should get out of here before he has someone attack us." Naruto said grabbing my hand and rushing away with me.

"How did he smell that you were a fox?" I asked but Naruto never answered because he was rushing us out of the area.

I started to hear people chasing us and noticed they were like Naruto. Fox demons, but I thought they were rare.

"Sasuke, I need you to run to the palace while I distract them." Naruto said.

"I don't want to leave you," I said.

"Fine, but hold on." Naruto said and changed forms quickly.

"Come on why change? We just want to play with you and your mate?" I heard Kurama say.

Naruto growled and put me under him. I never been under him before and its weird.

"Back up everyone he's a wild fox not a trained one like us." Kurama said.

What does he mean by that?

"Hey mate of the fox?" Kurama called out to me.

I couldn't respond. I didn't want to.

"No one attack him, what is worth protecting fox?" Kurama asked.

What is he talking about?

"Why protect a human that doesn't even care about you?" Kurama asked.

Naruto growled louder this time and was about to attack Kurama for coming closer.

"Okay I won't come closer. So you assume he does care about you?" Kurama asked.

"Why would he assume a human cares about him?" another fox said.

Naruto growled again and bared his teeth to that comment.

"Kai be quiet," Kurama said looking at the fox then glanced back at Naruto. "I know you don't I kid?" Kurama asked looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto shifted into his human form but he was completely covered by his cloak. He grabbed a hold of me and shifted so I wouldn't be in view.

"You might. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your scent is a rare one. I can tell I met you before but I don't know where." Kuruma said.

"I have to go," Naruto said pulling me to the side.

"Fine if you want to find me I will be at the taverns at the end of the village." Kuruma said and walked away with the group.

"That was way too close for comfort." I said getting closer to Naruto.

"We have to hurry up and get you to the palace." Naruto said pulling me out the alley.

When we got to the entrance of the palace, well I should say near the entrance of the palace because Naruto didn't want to go in the front way. We climbed over the wall. When we got to the other side we started walking toward the entrance of the palace, then the alarms went off.

"ROYAL GUARDS SOMEONE IS ON THE PREMISES OF THE ROYAL FAMILY FIND THEM!" I heard Kakashi order.

Time to get caught. I looked at Naruto and he looked like he was ready to play with these guys. The Royal Guards took a long time to catch us and it was funny. When they finally did catch us I was worn out and Naruto looked like he was just playing with rats which was funny.

"Why are you on the Royal Family's Property?" Kakashi asked us.

I heard Naruto chuckle and then tilt his head to me.

"Who are you here for?" Kakashi said.

"For Sasuke," Naruto said.

All the guards got tense it was quite amusing.

"Sasuke isn't here at the moment." Kakashi said.

"Oh Kakashi how could you say I'm not here." I said in an amused tone.

Every guard looked at me and I raised my head putting the cloak off my head. All the guards were shocked that I was there which was hilarious and that's when I heard my brother's voice in the distance.

"Hello Kakashi," I said with a warm smile.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 ** _They finally appeared at the castle but his family hasn't seen him yet._**

 ** _I have three more open slots for November request month. Let me know what story you want to be updated and I will update it. But make sure you say its for November or no other story will be posted until December. ANY STORY THAT ISN"T COMPLETED CAN BE REQUESTED!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone.. He is finally home and things get real..**_

 _ **Requested By: strawberrycut9: Here is one of your request.. Hope you enjoy... :)**_

 _ **Boys-Love-Yaoi: Thanks for reviewing. There will be flashbacks every once in a while not for a couple chapters. Sasuke will point out that Naruto is a lot more animal then he is human on occasions but he always wants to point out to Naruto that he is human also. Naruto did go with him because if he didn't go he would have got caught and killed. Sasuke learned how to fight better during the time away with Naruto but there will be flashbacks with how angry Naruto could get and several other things that happened between the two.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: I am glad you like their interactions because them two would drive me nuts if I was around them.**_

* * *

"Sasuke, where the hell have you been?" Kakashi said walking up to me.

"Healing I guess you can say," I said.

"We were all worried about you. You have been gone for almost a month." Kakashi said.

That's when I heard my brother walk up.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Itachi said walking into view. Itachi looked at me shocked and with happiness in his face. "Little brother?" Itachi said questioning if he was awake.

"Hello big brother," I said walking toward him.

Itachi almost fainted but Naruto caught him before he could fall completely.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked Naruto.

It would be my brother that would be the first to ask who Naruto was of course.

Before Naruto could speak I did. "This is Naruto, he saved me." I said looking at Naruto giving him a warm smile.

Itachi stood properly and looked at Naruto. "Then it is only fair to treat you to something for helping my beloved little brother." Itachi said.

Naruto gave him a warm smile and shook his head. "There's no need to give me anything. I helped him because I wanted to not for something in return." Naruto said.

"How about we give you food?" I said and Naruto looked at me like he was going to bite me.

"Yes brother a dinner that would be good." Itachi said and turned around. "Come Sasuke and Naruto we must find father and mother to tell them about your safe return." Itachi said in a happy tone. I swear if my brother wasn't an Uchiha I could picture him skipping happily down the hall.

Me and Naruto followed my way to chipper brother in the palace.

"Your brother is very happy to see you." Naruto whispered to me.

I nodded my head to him giving my brother who didn't see a warm smile.

"You know the guard named Kakashi, he was the one with you when you were attacked. He is eyeing me like I am going to burn this place down." Naruto whispered.

I had to hold back a chuckle. But when I looked back at Kakashi I noticed what Naruto said was true so I did a little chuckle. Kakashi looked at me then.

"Kakashi, stop doing that." I said. He looked shocked that I knew he was looking at Naruto.

"I wasn't doing anything," Kakashi lied.

"You were staring at Naruto like he was going to burn down the palace." I said. Naruto chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

I never noticed but Itachi was not in front of me anymore that's when guards surrounded Naruto.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap my boy?" my father said walking into the room.

"Father, what are you doing? He didn't kidnap me and he brought me back here safe and healed." I said stepping in front of Naruto.

"Why didn't you come back right away?" my father asked.

"And what bleed out coming here? I was healing and Naruto protected me from anything that tried to harm me. Now unhand him before you regret it." I said slightly lifting the sword from its sheath.

"Let him go," my father said. They all released Naruto. "Why didn't you notify us?" my father asked again.

"And how did you expect him to do that if he was healing from his fatal wounds?" I heard Naruto say in a tone that said he was irritated.

"How insolent," my father said walking toward Naruto.

Naruto was bulky and I knew for a fact he could fight and more than likely take everyone in this room down if he wanted to.

"Fugaku, the young man is right. How can he tell us or let us know if the person who harmed him was near?" my wise mother said.

My father huffed at hearing my mother. Naruto on the other hand was extremely tense.

"Naruto saved me, he didn't harm me. If he didn't choose to help me I would have bled out and died on the road." I said in front of Naruto. "It's okay," I whispered toward Naruto knowing he would hear me.

"Father, we are making a special feast for Sasuke's safe return and Naruto for saving him." Itachi said walking out of the room he was in.

"Come eat you two I'm sure you're hungry." Itachi said with a huge smile.

I looked at my brother in fascination. He nodded at me with a warm smile. I decided to walk toward my brother pulling Naruto with me.

"Little brother I am so glad you got home safe." Itachi said.

"Yeah, Naruto sit down and eat." I said whispering the ending so my brother wouldn't hear.

Naruto stayed close to me, which shocked me. Naruto was tense and he didn't seem to like the presence of others.

"Calm down Naruto," I whispered.

Poor fox he is completely out of his comfort zone.

"Brother, we're not hungry at the moment. We just want to get some sleep. Naruto will be staying in my room." I said and got up to walk away.

"But Sasuke?" Itachi started to say but then he looked at Naruto's tense body and ignored it. "Come to my room when you wake up." Itachi said and we left.

I led Naruto to my room and locked the door so no one would walk in.

I walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arms. "You have to relax Naru," I whispered to him pulling him toward me.

Naruto wrapped me up giving me a warm hug. "I don't know how long I can be here." Naruto whispered to me.

"I know," I said.

Of course I didn't want him to leave but he had to go back to the forest eventually. I didn't know how much I just wanted him to stay with me. Then I noticed what had Naruto more agitated then usual he wanted to shift to his fox form.

"Hang on," I said and walked to the windows to close the shades.

At that moment he shifted and was a huge fox again. Naruto walked up to me and nuzzled my hand. I pet his face and he sat down near me. Naruto was really a beautiful fox and a calm one most of the time. I put my face in the chest of his fur. Naruto had some of the softest fur I have ever felt. I pulled away from him and put my hand on my lap as I sat on my bed. Naruto decided he wanted to be pet so he laid his head on my lap.

"Naruto, can't we just go back." I whispered to him.

The overgrown fox shook his head no. I hate it when he is right. That was the moment Naruto licked my face and jumped on me, changing forms quickly.

"I will miss you when I go back too." Naruto said looking down at me.

"Why don't you just stay here with me then?" I asked.

"You know I don't belong here and that I can't stay here for too long." Naruto said.

"I know," I said and leaned into him.

I grew real attached to Naruto's presence no matter how much I tried to deny it. In the beginning I acted like I didn't care for the fox but then I gave up acting because he knew it was a lie anyway. I just know I am going to miss him. Naruto kissed my forehead and I leaned up to him. I just like his touch I wonder how he feels about me.

"Someone's coming. Kakashi I think." Naruto whispered getting off me. I answered the door to find Iruka my teacher for my classes.

Naruto said he thinks it was Kakashi, does that mean they did something with each other. I smiled a creepy smile to Iruka.

"So, Iruka you and Kakashi finally together now?" I asked chuckling when Iruka turned bright red. Naruto laughed at Iruka's response too.

"How did you know that?" Iruka said breaking concentration to why he was here to begin with.

"Ignore that, why are you here Iruka sensei?" I asked.

"Well we had classes and you haven't been here in three weeks." Iruka said.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"No I'm not young man. You have a class in less than a half an hour." Iruka said then he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, is it?" Iruka said looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded. "You can come to the class too." Iruka said and walked toward the door but before he left he stopped. "Can you not tell anyone about me and Kakashi please?" Iruka asked us. We both nodded to him and he walked away.

I closed the door and started laughing and Naruto was right behind me on the bed trying to control his laughter.

"Oh my god that was funny." I said. I always wanted to have dirt on the two of them and now I do because of Naruto.

"Yes that was funny," Naruto said coming down from his laughing fit.

"So, do you want to go to the little class session I am supposed to be having?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"You want me to be there so yes I will be there." Naruto said smiling.

"Good," I said sitting on my bed.

Naruto pulled me by him, "I will go anywhere with you." Naruto whispered to me in my ear.

I held my breath and couldn't think of what I wanted to say to him. I gasped when I felt his fur on the back of my neck again I turned and he was sleeping in his fox form. I had to hold back a laugh because he was huge and hanging off my king size bed. I got up quickly to lock my door again before someone walked in to find a huge fox in my room on my bed.

"Don't leave," I heard Naruto whisper in his fox form.

Hang on I shouldn't be able to hear him in this form. Then I felt something sliding down my neck it was a light cut that seemed to be healing. Naruto nipped me, that means he wants me to understand him in fox form.

"I'm not leaving," I whispered I knew he would hear.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and looked at me with blue eyes instead of red eyes. Beautiful, he is always so beautiful. I walked up to him and laid next to him. He wrapped his body around me fairly quickly and I found myself falling asleep faster than I expected. When I woke up again Naruto was in his human form talking to Chibi.

"Hey Chibi," I said thinking that I won't be able to hear her.

"Sasuke, I miss you. You should come back to the forest." Chibi said.

"Chibi stop it," Naruto said swatting her.

"Naru, why can I understand her and why could I understand you?" I asked.

"Because I took some of your blood." Naruto said.

"Okay that would explain me hearing you but how can I hear her not that I am mad about it or anything." I said.

"Because she is a fellow fox and one that is close to me." Naruto explained.

"Ok," I said understanding. "Anyway, how did you get in here Chibi?" I asked.

"The guards don't pay attention much and I climbed to your window and Naruto let me in." Chibi said.

"I told you to stay home Chibi." Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"Sorry I just got extremely bored." Chibi said.

"No excuses go back before someone sees you." Naruto said in the same tone.

"But I saw that one fox. I don't want to pass him again by myself." Chibi said.

"Fine we will go back home together." Naruto said.

"Not tonight right?" I asked scared he was going to leave sooner than planned.

Naruto smiled and shook his head no. "Your teacher is coming back now." Naruto said.

I answered the door once again when Iruka was about to knock.

"I thought I told you to come to class in a half hour it has been three hours since I told you that." Iruka said.

"And you just came to get me now? So, what was your interruption you didn't come sooner?" I said smirking.

Iruka turned red again, "It doesn't matter let's go to dinner and then we can have a class." Iruka said.

Iruka walked away from us and all me and Naruto could do was laugh again.

"Let's go eat," I said and Naruto looked at Chibi. "She can't come with us Naruto." I said looking at Chibi.

They both looked at me sad like I broke their hearts.

I sighed, "you know she can't be seen or they will get suspicious." I said to both of them but they still looked at me sad. "We will bring you some food Chibi." I said and started to head out with Naruto close behind me.

"Stay here Chibi," Naruto said and walked with me to get dinner.

"Welcome you two," one of the servants said.

"Hello Hami," I said and walked to sit down with Naruto close behind me.

We went to sit down and my whole family's eyes were on me and Naruto like we are a plague.

"What?" I said when they wouldn't stop staring.

"The guy follows you around like a loyal dog." My father said. More like a fox.

I heard a slight growl from the side of me and I kicked Naruto and he stopped no one heard him thank god.

"Well father we have been around each other for a while for a few weeks and he's not very social with people." I said.

"So, you're a loner Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"You can say that," Naruto said.

"How did you find Sasuke?" my father asked.

"I was walking and I heard sword fighting going on and walked toward it." Naruto said honestly.

"You walked toward sword fighting?" my father questioned.

"Yes, why is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked curiously tilting his head.

Everyone around the table was shocked by Naruto and his response.

"Well young man normal people wouldn't head toward sword fighting." My father said.

Naruto chuckled, "well I'm not normal people." Naruto said with a weird smile that no one could tell what he was thinking even me.

"Obviously, but I am glad that you found him because I don't want my baby brother to die." Itachi said.

"It's no problem," Naruto said with a smile.

Such a charmer little fucking fox.

"AHHHHHH!" someone screamed from down the hall near my bedroom.

Naruto sighed and put his hand on his forehead. As Naruto stood he went to go open the dining room door and Chibi jumped into his hands.

"Why is there a fox inside this house?" my father asked outraged.

"Sorry this is my fault; this is Chibi my fox she must have followed me when I was taking Sasuke home." Naruto said looking at my father while he sensed the anger off my father. "Chibi, what did I tell you?" Naruto mumbled to the fox. Chibi jumped to Naruto's face and bit him on his cheek. "Oww you little bastard," Naruto grunted and Chibi jumped to me.

Naruto started to walk toward me to catch Chibi but I stopped him.

"Stop it Naruto she will stay with me. Chibi sit down," I said and Naruto grumbled about a stupid little fox.

"So, you have a fox?" my mother asked curiously.

"Yeah I had her since I was a kid." Naruto said.

"Where exactly do you live?" my father asked.

"I can't tell you that." Naruto said honestly.

"Why?" my father asked.

"Because it isn't your business." Naruto said.

Well I don't want to get them into a fight. Naruto is going to drive me crazy.

"Fugaku, he helped he doesn't need to tell us his personal business." My mother said.

"Hell he could have been the one who attacked him just to heal him then bring him back here to get something out of us." My father said.

That ticked me off.

"He didn't attack me I saw who attacked me and it wasn't him. Naruto was there for me when I needed help and he helped me fight better than anyone here ever could." I said irritated at my father.

"Calm down Sasuke, I am going to just head out home." Naruto said standing up to go home. "Chibi, come on," Naruto said walking toward the exit out the dining room with Chibi on his tail.

I stood right away when Naruto walked out the door.

"Seriously! that's how you treat someone that saved your son?" I said looking at my dad.

I chased after Naruto went to my room he wasn't there then I ran to the entrance of the palace. I saw him there with Kakashi. I slowly walked up to them and started to hear them.

"So, you're the beast with the red eyes?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said not even looking at Kakashi.

"Only a fox demon has a fox trailing him." Kakashi said.

"Oh really that's the myth?" Naruto questioned with a weird smirk.

I walked up to Naruto and that made Kakashi walk away.

"Kakashi knows?" I whispered.

"Seems so but I can always ignore it," Naruto said.

"Don't leave please," I whispered hugging him.

"Sasuke, I shouldn't stay here it's dangerous for me." Naruto said.

"Just until the end of this week." I said.

"Fine, but you have to get Kakashi off my trail." Naruto said and I nodded. "You're lucky I care about you or I would just leave." Naruto whispered in my ear.

Naruto and Chibi started to walk ahead of me toward my room. Evil damn fox.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **They both feel the need to be around each other.. What do you think about Kakashi being the first to find out what Naruto was? How did Itachi really feel while his little brother was gone? Fugaku is definitely paranoid..**_

 _ **OKay Readers I have a poll going on for The 9th of this month because that is the day it became a year for me using this site so I wanted to post something special. So be sure to go to my profile and vote for the update out of the six choices.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone, I have now officially had my profile for a year now and it doesn't honestly feel that long. Proud now all I got to do is actually finish some of my stories.**_

 _ **So Kakashi knows what Naruto is. Kurama shows up again.**_

 _ **Headphone girl A15: You felt right.. :)**_

 _ **Guest: First, I want to start by saying I wish you would get a profile so I can actually PM you. Now onto answer all the things you want to know. Itachi's behavior was for a reason unknown to Sasuke that's why it seems weird to the readers. You will find out in later chapters why Itachi was acting strange and why he fainted. No actually Sasuke isn't well liked in the palace. But the people that do like him (Iruka, Kakashi -not including his family) know that Sasuke doesn't like to be hovered so they resist coddling him so they treat him like he never left. Okay as for his mother Mikoto never thought Naruto had anything to do with Sasuke but she is also going crazy and senial in this story which you will also find out more in later chapters. It was meant to seem that way because in the story his parents and brother do care about him but they know he is independent. As for Fugaku you will find out later that he thought something else was happening behind the scenes with his son.**_

 _ **falsedfaith691: That's for sure she does love to get in trouble but what do you expect she is a fox.**_

* * *

I walked around the whole castle looking for Kakashi after the incident with Naruto. I finally found that bastard.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you." I said walking up to him.

"Good, because we need to talk too." Kakashi said as I followed him to a secluded part of the castle. Kakashi turned to me when we were in an area that Kakashi felt comfortable. "Sasuke, are you fucking crazy? You brought a demon fox to the castle. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Kakashi said almost freaking out.

"Cool it Kakashi, Naruto isn't dangerous he saved me and protected me." I said firmly.

"How do you know he's not dangerous with other people and that he won't harm your family?" Kakashi said demanding answers.

"He wouldn't have saved me if he was planning that. He will protect me because he cares about me." I said knowing it was true.

"You don't know that and I will have to tell your father that he is what he is." Kakashi said.

I didn't get the chance to say anything because Naruto ran to me.

"Sasuke the man we saw in town he is here. I can smell him." Naruto said quickly ignoring the glance Kakashi gave him.

"Sasuke, what is the fox talking about?" Kakashi asked. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't say that out loud," I said glaring at him.

"That's what he is," Kakashi said.

"Yeah and that's what this person is too and he is coming for blood. I can smell the bloodlust on him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you have to be quiet," I said.

"No you got to listen to me. I don't care about my safety I care about yours. The fox he smells of something from your castle." Naruto said quickly. "It's the same smell as your brother." Naruto said pulling me toward my room. "Chibi, you have to protect him. Keep my scent on him." Naruto said and walked off before I could go or say anything.

I wasn't able to get out of my room. Damn it Naruto, why the hell did you leave me locked in here? I stopped struggling to get out of my room and started to hear screaming.

"FOX!" a few people screamed through the halls.

"NARUTO! LET ME OUT NARUTO! YOU NEED MY HELP, NARUTO!" I screamed. "Chibi, let me the fuck out of here." I said angry because they confined me.

"I'm sorry I can't though Naruto will be angry." Chibi said in a frightened way.

"You can talk to him can't you? Tell him I will get out one way or another. Please Chibi let me out," I pleaded all I want is to be by Naruto.

Chibi looked even more scared then normal and freaked out running around the room.

"Chibi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Naruto is in his fox form Sasuke that's very dangerous." Chibi said.

"The door is open now," I said and we ran out the door.

The first person I saw was Itachi.

"Brother, what is going on?" I asked walking up to him.

"A fox, showed up by the front gates." Itachi said.

"Defending the gates or against?" I asked.

"It seems like he is defending." Itachi said and I ran toward the entrance.

"SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Itachi said chasing me.

We ran all the way to the entrance, well I ran and Itachi followed. Itachi obviously didn't like what he saw. It is Kurama.

"So, you survived?" Kurama said with a questioning smirk.

"Wait, Kurama attacked you. Kakashi said he didn't see who did it." Itachi questioned.

"Yes it was Kurama," I said glaring at Kurama.

"Okay, why the fuck are you here Kurama?" Itachi called out to him.

"I was following the fox. I am sure that he is the reason your dearly beloved little brother still lives." Kurama said and I heard a low growl from Naruto. "And from the smell of your brother he smells like the fox in front of us right here." Kurama said and tried to walk forward but Naruto stepped in the way.

"Back up," I said basically growling at the fact that he thinks he can just walk on our property.

I didn't know it at first but my guards started to surround us and Naruto. I was more focused on Naruto not attacking Kurama. As much as I hate the guy he isn't allowed to die. Naruto growled again when Kurama moved forward.

"What are you going to do? You can't even go back to the mystical forest because a new fox is there, you better make do with what you got. So, he was the mate you were prootecting in the alleyway." Kurama said and backed away from Naruto.

I didn't have to look at my brother to know that he was looking at me funny with what Kurama was saying but I couldn't worry about that now. I have to get to Naruto. Naruto was about to bite at him until Kakashi stopped him.

"Do you need something Kurama? I find it peculiar that you're on this property after being exiled. Shall I go get the king? I am sure he would love to hear about how you entered his property again." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Kurama glared at Kakashi and all Kakashi did was smirk more. I just kept watching just in case. Naruto was lifting his head like something was going on it was weird because I know he could hear the forest animals and Chibi. That's when Kurama started to smirk.

"Oh you starting to hear it now huh? So much for where that came from. Too bad the little fox made it out before she would have been under his control too." Kurama said and Naruto was about to attack when I ran to latch onto him.

"Calm down Kit," I said not trying to use his name.

"You don't even know his precious forest is being took over by a mightier fox then him and he can hear the tie of the forest breaking bonds from him. The only bond he will have by the end of that is you and that stupid fox on your shoulders." Kurama said and Naruto once again growled and was about to pounce when Itachi grabbed Naruto too. Chibi didn't hold back growling though.

Naruto growled when he felt Itachi grab him but then he looked into my eyes and I know he saw the worry I had for him.

"Kurama go," Kakashi said.

"I will be back to take down everyone soon enough. Sasuke be sure to keep your fox near." Kurama threatened and walked off.

The guards were all on high alert when they couldn't get the two princes off of the wild fox.

"Stop it don't come near him. Itachi, get off him." I screamed out because I knew Naruto was not in that kind of mood to be messed with. "Calm down Kit," I said and Chibi climbed on him and bit his ear.

Naruto surprisingly calmed down when Chibi did that thank god.

"What is a fox doing in my kingdom?" my father said.

Oh fuck now how am I supposed to get Naruto to shift now.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi step away from that wild beast." My father said in a sinister voice that Naruto and I didn't like.

Itachi and Kakashi moved but I didn't budge I knew the minute I moved from Naruto that they would attack him.

"Sasuke move away from that beast." My father yelled to me again.

"No," was all I said. I couldn't move away from him. I felt Naruto shift his body oh dear don't shift now Naruto.

"Go away Sasuke, I will be back in a few minutes in my human form. Chibi stay here," Naruto said but no one could understand. Naruto nuzzled into my back with his huge ass snout. Chibi jumped on my back and bit my ear to make me move.

"No I will not step away from you and everyone will not attack him. He protected everyone from someone who intended to kill us. I will protect him as long as he is on my side. I care for this fox and he cares for me enough to protect everyone here. YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!" I said.

Everyone including Naruto was shocked that I spoke.

"Who is this fox, Sasuke?" my father spoke again.

"He is the fox who saved me when I nearly died. Now he has no home to go back to from protecting and coming with me." I said with a warm smile toward Naruto's fox form.

Naruto must have liked what I said because he rubbed his head against my face and started to purr.

"I thought you said that boy was who saved you." My father stated.

"He did, this is his fox." I said knowing Naruto didn't want to get discovered.

"He did protect us father." Itachi said.

"He did protect Sasuke when the man was trying to come on the property." Kakashi said.

"Okay, just do something about the fox he is huge and please don't tell your mother about us having a demon fox on our property." My father said and everyone dispersed leaving me, Kakashi, and Itachi there with Naruto in his fox form.

"So, he is here to protect you." Kakashi said.

I nodded my head and Naruto rubbed on me again.

"This fox is the boy you came back with that saved you?" Itachi asked.

"You can tell him; I know for a fact that he knows Kurama is a fox." Naruto said.

"Is he talking to you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes it is Naruto and yes he is talking to me." I said answering both questions. "You knew Kurama was a fox demon, didn't you?" I asked Itachi.

"Yes I did at the age of fourteen," Itachi said.

"He smells like him," Naruto said still in his fox form.

"Who?" I said looking at Naruto.

"Kurama smells like your brother. It smells like they are mates but if they were he wouldn't be able to leave that far away from him so they must have a bond. Ask him," Naruto said and went to change into his human form behind bushes.

"Why did Kurama betray our kingdom?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him I was getting engaged. That's when he decided he didn't want to be here anymore." Itachi said.

"Figures foxes are very loyal to one person that's why you're not feeling anything and he smells like you instead. It hurts a fox more and then to be rejected must suck. That's why they tell us to never fall for a human." Naruto said and walked past all of us with Chibi following close behind him.

What is that supposed to mean?

"What did he mean by that?" Itachi asked out loud.

"I honestly don't know." I said and chased after Naruto.

"Naruto," I said walking up to him.

"Sorry but it's true and I should get back to my forest and you shouldn't leave your kingdom again. I have to go and never come back." Naruto said.

"But," I was about to say something but couldn't when I looked at Naruto's red eyes.

I pushed Naruto into my room and pushed him against the door and almost started to cry.

"You can't go back there they will kill you Naruto." I said scared for him.

"I am sorry but I have too. I left everything I had to protect you when I was meant for the forest." Naruto said looking extremely sad but I had to ignore that with the anger that was bothering me now.

"How could you say that? Would if I would have died on my way back to my kingdom? I know you care about your forest but I feel like that is an excuse because you didn't have to deal with the human part of you. You don't want to accept your human feelings you have because as the fox and in the forest you don't have to be human." I said on the brink of tears.

"You don't seem to get that I am not a human I am a demon fox that can transform into a human if I want!" Naruto said getting upset.

"I see a human with human emotions. You only ever consider your demon fox side never the part of you that you were since you were a kid and you told me you lived amongst the humans." I said and was going to continue but Naruto had red eyes again and it freaked me out so I stopped.

"I told you I lived with the humans for a while but never belonged." Naruto said stopping to push me toward my bed and kept going. "I don't belong here and I don't belong with you." Naruto said turning his eyes away.

"Say that to my face if you really feel that way. What are you going to do? Go back and break the bond we have like Kurama." I said completely frustrated.

"I will never be like that fox!" Naruto said completely irritated pushing me onto my bed.

"You are being like him though leaving because you think you have nothing." I said irritated too.

Naruto crawled onto my bed as I pushed toward my bed frame.

"You don't understand the way of a fox demon Sasuke and you never will." Naruto said in a whisper but I still heard it.

"Please Naruto don't leave me," I whispered.

"I have to go Sasuke I can't stay here anymore." Naruto said in a low whisper.

But as he says he can't stay he continues to crawl toward me.

"If you can't be here why insist on getting closer to me?" I said and this seemed to shock Naruto like he didn't realize he was doing it.

"I really have no luck," Naruto said closing the space between us and laying on top of me.

What the hell did he mean by that? I tried to stay awake but I couldn't any longer.

(My dream)

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Where are you going?" I said chasing him.

When I reached him he was dead upon my father's throne.

"What have you done?" I screamed.

"Oh your finally alone little brother?" Kurama said.

"You have to get out of here," a little female voice said.

The little voice sounded like Chibi but it wasn't it was a teenage girl with wild red and orange hair with yellow eyes. She was a small female but she carried herself tall.

"I will protect you when you go to him." The girl said. She turned to me and screamed, "GO!"

"Chibi," I said and ran out of the throne room that was covered in blood.

I randomly ended up in Itachi's room and his door was full of blood. Itachi was alive but he had a deep cut.

"Itachi," I said and ran up to him.

"He said I would be the last one. You have to run before he gets you too." Itachi said and looked at the bodies that were on his floor. It was Kakashi and a few other guards.

"You can't expect me to leave you." I said.

"You need too," Itachi said with fear lacing his voice.

As I was trying to get Itachi up we heard footsteps and there was Chibi in her human form bleeding a lot.

"You both need to run." She said and fell over.

"She thought she could take me when even her master couldn't take me." Kurama said in a dark voice and stabbed her in the heart two times.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. Kurama walked into Itachi's room and looked at us standing.

"Too bad your fox couldn't see me kill you." Kurama said walking toward us as he picked up his sword to strike me instead he struck Itachi.

(Dream over)

I screamed and started to gasp for air and noticed that I was crying.

"It's okay it's okay," I heard Naruto say as he held me.

"I am here shush it's okay," Naruto said.

"Naruto you died." I said still crying and touching him to make sure he was actually there and this wasn't an illusion.

"I am here," Naruto said above my lips and he gave me a gentle kiss.

It was short and sweet. I think it was his way of saying he was real and there with me.

"I wouldn't die unless it's by your hands." Naruto said.

I didn't understand at this moment what Naruto meant by that until later on but right now I was absolutely glad by his words and snuggled into him.

"Can Chibi turn into a human?" I asked because I needed to know if this dream was possible at all.

"No she can't unless I die." Naruto said and my blood went cold.

"Do you know what she looks like as a human?" I asked.

"Stop it, I know what you're doing. That fox can't kill me." Naruto said.

"What I am just worried about you and my family?" I said defensively.

"And I said I can't die unless you kill me." Naruto said irritated.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I put a spell on you that prevents me from dying unless you kill me." Naruto said looking me in the eyes perfectly serious.

"Why would you do that?" I said scared for him.

"Because it keeps me and you safe. You can't die unless I kill you too." Naruto said.

I looked at him like what the fuck.

"Haha, you should see your face you look so shocked but I couldn't help it. It was too keep you safe." Naruto said.

He didn't even see it coming but I punched him in the face.

"What the hell does that even mean asshole?" I said scared about the factor of not understanding a spell this fox just put on me.

"You can't die of anything that isn't natural or by me and the same goes for me aside from I don't get infected by natural illness like you do. And another part of the spell is that you" Naruto didn't get to finish.

"Oww what the fuck?" I said because I felt the same hit I got after I hit Naruto.

"You get to hit me and yourself at the same time because we are linked. I will feel when something is wrong with you." Naruto said.

I was tempted to hit him again but I would hurt myself too. That's how we started to be linked. I didn't know it now but I know I was lucky that he cared about me to the point of putting a spell on me.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **They are linked now.. Their bond is stong and they had their first kiss it was short and sweet but it was there. Oh and Kurama found out that Sasuke is actually still alive.**_

 _ **Okay everyone who reads this story if you have any questions for the story by any means ask them so I can give you the answer because you never know if others are thinking the same thing. As for my Guest readers get a profile so you can also PM me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This is a chapter starting to dwell more on what they find out about Naruto's and Sasuke's families past together.**_

 _ **Boys-Love-Yaoi: No they won't feel the other battling but they will know if the other is hurt more Naruto because he is the one with the ability and the one that cast the spell. You will find out more about Kakashi and the secrets of the Demon foxes within the next two chapters. Glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Guest: He actually has nothing against Naruto per say its more along the lines of wanting to get Naruto away from Sasuke. He hates Sasuke because Itachi would pay attention to him and not pay attention to him. We can call him a petty child. You won't find out about the terriority situation for a few chapters but you will find out.**_

 _ **I am glad that everyone is really enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It has been a week since Kurama came to the castle and Naruto has been going crazy. I don't know why but he has been changing into fox form multiple times during the day that he is driving me crazy. I have no clue but he has been even pacing in my room that it has been freaking me out. He barely talks to me as of lately. I am starting to think that something is really wrong with him. Naruto has been disappearing in the middle of the night as human and as his fox form.

As of now it's night and I decided to follow him leaving Chibi behind in the room. Naruto walked out of the room and has been roaming around the castle for a while now and I hope my father doesn't find him because if he does he will get punished.

I walked up to him, "Naruto, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Looking for a dungeon here that a fox used to be or is still in." Naruto said not even looking at me.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked.

He finally looked at me with a look that said I was stupid.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke, let's be serious you wouldn't know that." Naruto said looking at me dumbfounded.

"I lived here my whole life, how wouldn't I know what's in the castle?" I asked.

"Because there are things people hide from kids or teenagers. I wouldn't tell you if I knew what they do to people." Naruto said and shifted his body.

All of a sudden he got really tense and pulled me to a side of the castle where no one would see me or him. That's when I heard the voices that he heard.

"What do you think?" Kakashi said.

"I think we should do something about it or the foxes that took his mystical forest will come here next." Another guard named Yamato said.

I looked at Naruto and understood why he was so tense now. "What are they talking about?" I whispered.

"They are thinking of ways to get my forest back but it's already over. And the people and fox's that took over it expect me to go back that way the castle can get attacked while I am gone. They seem to think they wouldn't be under attack if I wasn't here." Naruto said bitterly.

"We were already about to be attacked. I was just the beginning." I said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, in fox demon culture if we were to attack something we would take out the runt or the woman first because we wouldn't want the runt to suffer. Sometimes they would even take the runt as their own but you're not exactly an age they would want." Naruto said looking around to see if anyone was there.

"I want to know how you know this seeing as you didn't get raised by anyone but that can wait until later. So, it was a mercy killing for me?" I asked.

I was actually really shocked that Naruto knew any of this seeing as he wasn't around anyone basically his whole life.

"In Kurama's eyes no it was a hate kill." Naruto said and we walked around the corner.

I wasn't really shocked that Kurama hated me. I hated him also because he was an asshole.

"Sasuke, don't take what I said personally…" Naruto was saying but got cut off by me.

"I know he hated me because I took his precious time away from my brother. Do you really think he loves my brother?" I asked.

"Honestly… I don't know but it does seem that way. I don't know what kind of love he has though." Naruto said.

"Demon foxes are weird." I said.

"And humans are vexing creatures." Naruto said bristling with irritation.

"You don't have to get mad foxy." I taunted him.

That was until I heard a low growl and his eyes go red.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to hide." Naruto said changing to his fox form.

Naruto didn't wait for me to talk before he grabbed me in his mouth from my shirt collar and jumped into heating dock by the ceiling blocks.

"What did I say about you putting me in your mouth?" I whispered grumbling because I was irritated that he put me in his mouth AGAIN.

Naruto licked my mouth to get me to be quiet.

"Really?" I said looking at him.

He just gave me a fox smirk before he turned his head to the men on the floor.

"Are you serious? Now there is two foxes on the property. Do you think we should tell Mikoto?" a guard said.

"I don't think we should excite her about another demon fox being on the premise. Especially because I heard other guards talking about getting rid of Master Sasuke's fox." The other guard answered.

Naruto growled a menacing growl and was about to leap out of the place we were until I caught him.

"Naruto, calm down. You can't go hurting all the guards for talking shit." I said when I noticed he wasn't calming I kissed his snout to calm him which made him calm immediately.

"Good boy now chill, okay?" I said looking him in the eyes.

He nodded at me and we continued to listen to the guards talk.

"Can you believe Master Sasuke brought a demon fox here? He's a lot like his mother, nothing like his father." the first guard said.

"From what I heard that it was the blonde man's fox and it came with him to protect him." The second guard said.

I thought it was about time that they got back to work and when I was going to tell them something Itachi came.

"Do you have anything better to do than stand around talking about my brother?" Itachi said coldly toward the guards. The guards ran away not saying anything to Itachi.

"He knows we're here," Naruto whispered to me.

"How?" I asked.

Before Naruto even had the chance to answer the guards were away and Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke, fox you can come out now." Itachi said with a bit warmer voice now.

Naruto didn't hesitate to put me in his mouth again and jump off the ceiling like an acrobat.

"Damn it, why do you keep doing that?" I complained with slobber on me from his mouth.

Naruto just turned his head ignoring me.

"I could have let you fall." Naruto said in his fox form.

"You, fucker." Sasuke mumbled and brought his attention back to his brother.

"Where did you two just come from?" Itachi asked curiously.

"The ceiling," I said casually like it wasn't an obscured place to be.

"Okay, what are you two doing roaming the castle at night?" Itachi asked ignoring the comment about us being on the ceiling.

"Sasuke, ask him about the dungeons. He knows about them I know he does." Naruto said in his fox form.

"Itachi, where are the dungeons that they keep the demon foxes? We know there's another Fox on the property." I said.

"Sasuke, I can't tell you that without consequences." Itachi said looking at me. "Why do you keep looking for the dungeon cuticles?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto.

"Because I want to find him." Naruto said to me.

"Because he has personal business doing it. Just tell me I don't care about the consequences I just need to find out where they are." I said pleading to my older brother.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Fox, what are you doing in the hallway at this time at night?" Kakashi said.

Before me or Itachi could speak Naruto transformed into his human form and spoke.

"I am looking for a male fox that has been in the kingdom for about four to five years." Naruto said shocking me and my brother.

Kakashi was about to talk but Naruto stopped him.

"Before you say you don't know what I am talking about, let me verify one thing for you. I know you know and I know you know where but I also know you don't have clearance to that area. What I want to know is where it is so I can speak to that fox. So don't bother lying about it because I know he's here." Naruto said.

"Kakashi, there's another fox here?" I questioned.

"We had four foxes in the castle but never at once." Kakashi said but started to look around feeling this was a bad area to talk about it. "Come with me," Kakashi said and started to lead us down the corridor.

When we got to his room we all sat down to listen but Naruto was pretty irritated and wound up changing into fox form again. He sat by me with his head in my lap so I could pet him. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my brother was smirking and staring at me and Naruto.

Naruto nudged me, "go on," I said for Naruto.

"Okay, when I first came here there were two foxes, a pair they happened to have a baby kit but it disappeared, this was before even Itachi was born and I was around the age of eight. I followed the guard before me around to know the grounds. The reason a lot of us are shocked by his color is because one of the foxes that were here was a pure gold fox." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto changed forms so quickly and leaped at Kakashi. "Are they still around? Where are they?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know. One day they were just gone. I heard that the female fox got extremely depressed after losing her kit that she passed and the other fox went mad from losing his mate and his kit. But there are other theories to that story. From what I heard there are still two foxes on the property aside from you. One fox was always guarding your mother." Kakashi said pointing to us.

When Kakashi spoke I saw all the happiness deflate from Naruto. It was quite sad to see. He changed into his fox form and whined.

"Kakashi, can you take us there?" I asked.

Kakashi and Itachi both looked at me like I was crazy but Naruto looked at me with pure joy and rubbed on my face.

"Are you nuts?" Kakashi said.

That made Naruto growl at Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto. Please Kakashi," I said pleading.

"I will go with them if that matters." Itachi said.

"You're going to get us all killed for your fox." Kakashi said appalled.

Naruto growled again baring his teeth to prove he wouldn't take no more insults.

"Calm," I said petting him again. "Kakashi," I said pleading.

"Fine, but I am going too." Kakashi said.

Naruto jumped up and licked Kakashi on his cheek and ran to jump around. Why does he seem like a big puppy about to get taken outside for the first time today?

"Naruto, come on we should go tell Chibi." I said standing up with everyone following me.

Naruto jumped toward the door and blocked it off and started to growl.

"What's going on with your fox?" Kakashi asked.

"He senses trouble." The moment I said that a sword went through the door almost stabbing Naruto.

"Sasuke, go to the secret tunnel in the room. I will be fine trust me you will know if something happens to me." Naruto said in his fox form.

"Kakashi, we have to go through the tunnels." I said surprising Kakashi that I knew about them.

At the moment though it seemed Kakashi wasn't going to question it and just ran to the tunnel so we could escape. We made it through the tunnels and it smelt so bad.

"What do you think that was?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, but it obviously was meant for an attack on you or that might have been Kurama again." I said.

"Why do you assume it was Kurama?" Itachi whined.

"Because he already tried to kill me Itachi and he is a fox." I said shocked that my brother was still sticking to the fox but then I remembered what Naruto said about the mate situation.

"It could have been someone else." Itachi said.

"Yeah and they knew we were both in Kakashi's room. Seriously, brother you have to think wisely. You could have lost your little brother to the fox you care so much about. He was trying to kill me because he hates me." I said stopping in front of my brother.

"He does not," Itachi said trying to argue but I knew the truth.

"He does, this conversation is over until I find out Naruto is okay." I said continuing to walk.

"Why do you assume he hates you?" Itachi said not letting the subject go.

"Itachi, leave it alone until we get out this situation." Kakashi said from behind Itachi.

We walked and wound up in the catacombs of the basement then I realized Kakashi had a straight link to the dungeons. I smelled something that was vaguely familiar from when I was in the mystical forest.

"Kakashi, is this where the dungeons are?" I asked.

"Yes, straight ahead." He said getting out of the tunnel.

I started walking when I started to hear growling and roaring then I started to hear talking.

"Young one," a demon fox whispered or at least it felt like a whisper.

I walked even faster ignoring Kakashi and Itachi telling me to stop, that was when I came face to face with one large fox at least eight-foot-tall standing in his fox form. The fox was all red and black and quite beautiful if his teeth weren't out and frightening for that matter.

"You're not scared?" the fox asked.

"Honestly only of your teeth." I said.

Kakashi and Itachi were shocked that I was communicating with the fox.

"You smell of a fox. Why?" the fox said.

"Don't you think it's more respectful to ask for a name first before you ask questions? My name is Sasuke." I said.

"Jiraya, you smell like a little twerp that I once met way back." The fox named Jiraya said.

"Could that be a fox that wound up in the mystical forest when you got captured?" I asked.

"Yeah it was, how is the little lad?" Jiraya asked a tad bit happier.

"Well he's here." I said.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD HE WILLINGLY COME HERE?" Jiraya screamed which scared Itachi and Kakashi because they couldn't understand him.

"He came here for me." I said.

"Oh, are you his mate?" Jiraya asked.

"Not that I know of." I said.

"But what I don't understand is why you smell like him?" Jiraya asked.

"He saved me by giving me some of his blood." I said.

Kakashi and Itachi were shocked to hear what Naruto really did to get me better again. Jiraya laughed and started to paw his face like he was face-palming the idiocy of Naruto.

"That kid must have really cared about your life if he did that. It's really a risky procedure to do." Jiraya said.

"I don't know how it was I slept for two days after he did it." I said.

"Well, where is the little kit?" Jiraya asked.

"Someone attacked and he protected the three of us." I said pointing toward my brother and Kakashi.

"Oh poor people that mess with that kit." Jiraya said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked concerned.

"Because living in the mystical forest for that long tends to change a fox. He may be one of the most aggressive foxes in this vicinity. Hell even more aggressive then me or that fox over there." Jiraya said tilting his head the other direction.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because the mystical forest changes foxes into their more aggressive nature. And since he was always alone to begin with he is ten times worse. The kit never had a family of his own. So living solo is how he survived." Jiraya said lying down.

I started to walk toward the other fox and Jiraya stood quickly.

"Don't do that kid," Jiraya called to me.

"Why?" I said as I still walked toward the cage.

"Because he hates humans even if you smell like a fox." Jiraya said but I continued to walk.

When I got in the vicinity of the other fox I noticed it was a beautiful gold and white fox that was now growling staring at me. This fox was at least eight-foot-tall also and he was vicious. The fox didn't try to speak to me either, he just growled and started to pound on the cage and that's when the shutters on the end of the cage started to break down and the cage came open.

"KID GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Jiraya stood pawing at his own cage.

That's when I thought I was going to die. I tried to run but I couldn't move and when the fox was about to charge at me my brother jumped in with his sword with Kakashi. The fox knocked them both out the way when I knew at that moment I was definitely going to die.

"KID! RUN! I can't get out of here. He has been here for years so his cage is old my is new. SO RUN NOW!" Jiraya yelled.

My legs actually started to move for me and that's when I saw Chibi run past me and attack the bigger fox by biting on his ears.

"Sasuke, get out of here." Chibi screamed as she crawled on the foxes back.

I started to move again and went for the tunnels but then I heard a cry and it was Chibi so I ran back just in time to catch her from slamming into the wall. The fox slowly started to approach me and I had to close my eyes at the final minutes of my life and thought about how beautiful Naruto was in fox form and human form. That's when I heard a growl that I was familiar with and it was menacing more than I usually hear. I opened my eyes to see Naruto as big as the other foxes with all his tails whipping in the air proving how mad he was. All his teeth were bare and the other fox was shocked back for a second that a fox this aggressive was protecting me.

"BACK UP!" Naruto growled at the fox.

I was scared and didn't know how to go to my brother or Kakashi.

"Why are you protecting these humans?" the other fox growled.

"Do you not see he is a kid? They were kids when you were around." Naruto said gesturing with his snout. "BACK OFF OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Naruto said in the most aggressive tone I ever heard him use.

The fox backed off a little bit and didn't seem like he was going to make a move but Naruto didn't want to look away just in case.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I am but Chibi is hurt. I didn't know you can go this big." I said slightly afraid.

Naruto pawed me into the other room and then moved forward.

"I thought you said to back off and I did why are you going into a fighting stance?" the fox asked getting into a defensive stance also.

"That was until I found out you hurt my fox." Naruto said with a low growl and grouched to fight.

"NARUTO DON'T! ITACHI AND KAKASHI ARE OVER THERE!" I screamed not wanting my brother and Kakashi to get hurt.

Naruto growled but stopped his attack and started to walk toward Kakashi and Itachi changing into his human form as he moved. The other fox was so shocked when Naruto transformed all the way into his human form that I started to see him changing into his human form.

"Son?" the unknown fox said shocking everyone in the room even Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Review.._**

 ** _What really happened with Naruto when he was a kit?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Boys-Love-Yaoi: With a lot of animals they tend to kill off the youngest when hunting because they don't want it to suffer and mothers tend to be with the youngest so it is only natural that the woman get taken out too. The suffer part shows they at least have remorse about what their doing.**_

 _ **I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi were currently being picked up by Naruto when the fox said what he said.

"What?" Naruto said.

But me I didn't say a word if anyone was in the room they could see the resemblance between the two. The man had blue eyes, blonde hair, a muscular build, and a wide smile that were all Naruto's traits. But something about this fox's eyes were empty like they have been dead for years.

"You have been missing for twenty-two years." The unknown fox said.

Naruto looked at the fox that happened to change into his human form.

"Kakashi, is this the fox that lost his kit and mate?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yes he is," Kakashi groaned.

"No way," Naruto said setting both Kakashi and my brother down.

"You have a symbol on your stomach marking you as my clan and as my son. It says your name in it on your stomach." The unknown fox said.

Naruto lifted his shirt putting a little magic into it and the symbol appeared. The other fox demon raised his tattered shirt and shown his symbol proving they were related.

"What happened?" Naruto said stunned.

"Some human came down here one day talking about taking you to a vet since you couldn't take human form at the time it was when you were two and we just had another litter. But it was still unusual for you to not have turned into a human so we thought something was wrong." The unknown fox was saying but got stopped.

"Hang on your telling me that I have a sibling?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Sadly I was told that he died but he had the same symbol as me and your mother. That he died with your mother." The unknown fox said.

"That's a load of bullshit they could have just did the same thing they did with me to them." Naruto said.

I felt the need to walk up to Naruto with Chibi in my hands. I felt his anger rising at a high rate.

"Your mother was killed I saw her body." The unknown fox said sadly.

Naruto was sad I could feel it. I reached Naruto and hugged him it seemed like he was out of it until my scent hit him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said burying his head into my neck.

"Naruto, enough with this subject for now I found the fox from the Mystical Forest." I said pulling his face to me.

"Really?" Naruto said perking up.

Itachi and Kakashi were just getting up.

"You're the kid who snuck down here?" the unknown fox said to Kakashi.

"What?" Itachi said.

I stopped to listen because I wanted to know what was going on.

"I came down here when they said the fox was going crazy. I was curious what they were talking about but he was caged up and I didn't see him." Kakashi said.

"Old man," Naruto said running up to the cage.

"Hey twerp," Jiraya said getting excited. "So you willingly came here." Jiraya said lying on his front paws.

"The Mystical Forest isn't mine anymore it got taken when I was coming to drop Sasuke off here." Naruto said.

"Is the Kid your mate?" Jiraya asked.

"That would explain why he smells so much like you." The unknown fox said walking up to us with Kakashi and Itachi following.

"What are you four doing down here?" Mikoto my mother asked.

"My Lady," Kakashi said bowing his head.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto said looking at Naruto then at me.

"Mikoto, it's been years." The unknown fox said.

"Minato, how did you get out the cage? You became quite hard to handle when everything happened." My mother said walking to the man petting his head when she reached him.

"Well I guess you say anger released me from my cage." Minato said.

"So what stopped you from destroying everything then?" my mother asked.

"This young man," Minato said pointing to me shocking my mother.

"Really?" My mother asked sounding pessimistic.

"Yeah he has a real way around foxes." Minato said lying threw his teeth partially.

"Have you three lost your mind?" my mother said turning to me, Itachi, and Kakashi not looking at Naruto not once.

"There are now three foxes in are kingdom and three are surrounded by the three." My mother said shocking us all.

"Wait, who is the third fox?" I said trying to play dumb. Key word **TRYING** she didn't buy a word I said.

"Naruto of course," my mother said like it was plain and obvious. "Your son showing up in front of you is what made you stop from attacking them, wasn't it? I was quite shocked when I saw him too. But I didn't think it was possible until I saw how he attacked the guys that attempted to assassinate us tonight. I knew for sure he was your son." My mother said looking at Minato.

"So you know who I am now. What does that have to do with anything? I don't have any intention to be bound down here. And in all honesty you should let old man go he never did anything wrong he lived in the Mystical Forest and protected everyone that went by from the demons within it. He didn't do anything wrong but no since you vexing creatures found out he was there you decided to take him prisoner. The only reason he wasn't able to hold you off was because he was protecting me. But I want him set free NOW." Naruto said abruptly but aggressively saying the last part.

"Kit, you need to calm down." Jiraya called from the cage.

Everyone around Naruto backed away I even felt Chibi curl closer to me in fear than I noticed why his aura was lashing proving how angry he was.

"Naruto," I was saying but Itachi pulled me away.

I heard a low growl and then I saw that Minato was pushing Itachi away from me.

"You can't touch your brother right now." Minato said gently like he knew what was going on.

Then I heard the growl again. Then Minato shifted protecting my mother, Kakashi, and Itachi.

"Calm down Kit," I heard Minato say to Naruto.

But for some reason no matter what I couldn't move from the spot I was in.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Chibi said.

I looked down at her and nodded.

"You got to put me down and go to him. You and the old man aside from me of course are the people close to him. The old man means a lot to him and when foxes feel this passionately about something their animal instincts kick in more than usually so calm him down before he does something he regrets." Chibi explained.

But what if I can't do this? I can barely even move from the spot I am in.

"Don't have doubts you don't want Naruto to be a broken fox like his father, he cares about you so you could get through to him just have faith in yourself because he is growing into a bigger fox now." Chibi said jumping out my hands to go by Itachi.

I turned more brave than before I started to breathe deeply because I was nervous but I needed to calm Naruto.

"Naruto calm down." I said but that didn't get him.

At that moment for some reason I remembered my training with Naruto back in the Mystical Forest.

(Flashback)

"Oww… that hurt stupid fox." I complained on the ground.

"I have to show you moves for any situation Kit." Naruto said laughing as he pawed at me.

"Naruto, can you show me a move than I could use against your kind? In case someone like you was to ever attack me." I asked kind of scared.

"Sure, but pay attention because I will only show you once." Naruto said.

(End Flashback)

I crouched down like how a fox normally does when there about to start a fight and sped past Minato and straight at Naruto and hit him in his main pressure points. Naruto fell to the ground in one swoop and I was quite proud of myself.

"Oww… god damn it Sasuke that hurt. But did you forget about something?" Naruto said then I got hit with the same attack.

"Damn it," I said.

"Dumbass, you realize me and you don't have the same pressure points." Naruto said standing up before I even tried.

"Oww… Oww, that really hurt." I said rather loudly.

"You're such a dork," Naruto said kneeling before me with a smile poking me in the nose.

I pouted looking at him but he just smiled picking me up bridal style.

"I don't like the way your carrying me." I screamed shaking in his whole.

"Stop it, Chibi come on." Naruto said walking through the secret paths.

I stopped immediately shaking in his arms but I didn't want to be in this position in front of my brother because it was so embarrassing.

"Chill out Sasuke we weren't in there that long." Naruto whispered in my ear.

It made me blush but I also tried to hide it.

"Naruto, you nearly lost control of your abilities over there." Chibi said in a scolding tone.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said gently.

"I think I can walk now Naruto." I said gently putting my head in his neck.

"But you seem completely comfortable in my arms." Naruto said rubbing his face on me.

I was extremely comfortable with him holding me in his arms and I knew he knew it.

"Just let me hold you it comforts me." Naruto whispered.

I allowed it not knowing that would be the last time Naruto ever held me that way for a long time. When I woke up the next day something was off and I couldn't quite put my finger on it and I had the weirdest dream last night that I wanted to tell Naruto about. I looked around and noticed that no one was in my room not even Chibi and I found that weird because even if Naruto was to leave Chibi would normally stay with me. I left my room to look around the castle and made it to my brother's room for some reason.

"Itachi," I called as I walked in his room.

"Little brother, what is it?" Itachi asked but I could tell something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down Sasuke me and you have to have a talk." Itachi said making me feel nervous.

"Okay," I said sitting on his bed.

He kneeled in front of me and looked straight at me.

"Naruto is gone." Itachi said in one quick sentence. "Along with all the other demon foxes that were on this property." Itachi said seeing me tense up.

"Wait what? Naruto wouldn't leave me." I said incoherently.

"Sasuke, Naruto left with the other demon foxes. And he told me to give this to you." Itachi said seeing my eyes water up.

I didn't need a mirror to know I was about to start crying because I definitely was. He handed me the letter.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I'm sorry and I know you will probably look for me but I want you to stop and move on with your life I am definitely not good for it. I gave the letter to Itachi because he was the only person I trusted to give you it. It's hard for me to write this letter knowing this is my goodbye._

 _I am sorry._

 _I love you Sasuke_

 _Naruto_

 _P.S. Chibi says bye to Sasuke._

I lost my balance reading it because I couldn't believe he would just leave me like that not realizing I was a complete mess crying. The whole time as that went on I tried to run out of the castle grounds but all the guards were instructed to stop me. Itachi finally got a hold of me and pulled my head to his chest.

"NARUTO! He said he would never leave me Itachi, he promised me. NARUTO!" I whined trying to get out of my brothers hold on me but I didn't have the strength that I just fell to the floor crying not knowing what to do anymore. Itachi tried to console me after that but I couldn't be consoled it was terrible and I wasn't going to stand for it.

But now there was nothing I could do but let Naruto be on the journey he set himself on until the right time. How right I was. I knew I would see Naruto again but it wouldn't be years from now after my brother became King and got married. But I felt deeply lost for him leaving.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Now Naruto left. The next chapter years will pass so it won't be him in his teenage years anymore.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone, It has been a while and I took a few more of my stories off of hiatus seeing as I got used to my school semester schedule and work schedule again. Now I can write more and have been. A lot of things have been on my mind so I have been writing and putting stuff aside. I hope everyone liked my Valentine's Day stories. I have been writing other stories about other things but like I said I won't be posting anything until I get a little bit more of my stories done. My goal is to get all my stories done by the end of the year. Hard work and determination.**_

 ** _Sorry about the rant, Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

It has been about four years since I have seen Naruto. I even looked for him at the Mystical Forest but couldn't find him. It has been calm in the kingdom since he left I guess I should be happy, but how can I be?

My brother rose to power three years ago with his wife. My father is still around on the council to guide my brother. Me on the other hand I am in control of the soldiers of our land. I had to keep myself occupied is what my brother kept saying to me. For the first couple months of Naruto being gone I didn't talk to anyone and I thought he was going to come back, but he never did.

I wanted to know if the spell Naruto put on me was still there so I got cut in a battle once and it healed right away so I knew in a sense that Naruto was still protecting me that he still cares about me. So, when the opportunity arose where I could leave the kingdom, I took it. My brother didn't want to let me out the kingdom but he had no choice because I was the only one suited for the job along with three of my finest soldiers, one being Kakashi my guard. We had to go across the country to the country of the Cloud. Why is it named cloud? That is a stupid name.

"Captain, how long is it going to take us to get there?" My soldier Kiba asked.

"It's going to take a week to get there and a week to come back and we have to be there for a week for the treaty with their king." My other soldier Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru is right. This should be easy but just in case you three had to come with me." I said.

"But Kakashi isn't even doing anything. He is just reading that book." Kiba said turning back to look at Kakashi for a second.

Kakashi sped his horse up and smacked Kiba in the back of the head with his book.

"You shouldn't be talking." Kakashi said as he moved ahead of me.

"Does he got eyes on top of his head or something? Because seriously who can see from the top of their head." Kiba complained.

"No, his senses are just sharper because he's old." I said smirking getting a glare from Kakashi.

"Prince Sasuke, you shouldn't be on this mission anyway." Kakashi grumbled.

He was right though, I wasn't supposed to be here but they wanted someone from the Royal family to come to the kingdom of the cloud to prove that we were serious about the alliance.

"Yeah, yeah. But I am the only one with Royal blood." I said smirking.

"You're just twenty you shouldn't rush into dangerous situations." Kakashi said looking at me from the side of his eye.

Kakashi was always in charge of looking at me ever since I was a kid but if I thought about it in the right matter he was like a father figure to me. He made sure I didn't leave the village anymore after Naruto left in fear of me running off to look for him and if I was being honest that's exactly what I wanted to do back then hell even now. Problem was that I couldn't stop this mission to do it because that leaves a war coming back to my family and I can't deal with the fact that it would be my fault.

Every time I wandered in the village and saw blonde hair I would chase the blonde head but it was never what I thought it was or the person I wished it would be. There weren't many people in my kingdom with blonde hair so I used to see things half the time. I still have dreams of Naruto and his beautiful smile but in the dream I never see his eyes. I remember the feel of his fur but I don't remember the color or the texture. It's like someone is erasing my memory. I do find myself getting headaches from time to time. I don't want to forget him. But one thing that hasn't left my mind was his smile or his laugh. I miss him and when I do find him again I am going to whoop his ass.

"Captain, we made it to the village near the Mystical forest. Do you want to continue past the Mystical forest or do you want to stay here for the night?" Shikamaru asked.

"We will stay here for the night. We don't want to go past the forest at this time. It is way more dangerous and ominous than usual." I said looking toward the forest.

I know for a fact if we go that way tonight we might all die. I know I will be able to survive but my men wouldn't so it is safe to say that we should just stay at a Inn for the night. I tied our horses up with Kiba while Shikamaru and Kakashi went to get our rooms.

"You were really in that forest for a month when you were a kid?" Kiba questioned tying his and Shikamaru's horse.

"Yeah, but I was protected and survived." I said gently as I looked at the once beautiful forest.

I could feel Kiba's stares but I ignored it.

"You know when me and a few of the guys started working under you we heard that story but Shikamaru was the only one to believe it but now I can see why he believed it. You seem different looking at the forest like you lost something." Kiba said gently finishing tying Shikamaru's horse.

I can't be mad at them for not believing the story especially when I didn't come back with not even a scar. The only people that know the whole story are the Royal family and a few of the Royal guards. They know only so much though. Kakashi is the only one along with Itachi that know everything down to what I lost.

"It's because I did lose something and can't find it no matter what I do. But it isn't in that forest anymore. All that is there is malice and hate." I said not sure if Kiba heard me.

"Was it that fox that all the older guards talk about?" Kiba asked.

"No," I said finished my lips tightening into a thin line of irritation.

"I meant no disrespect," Kiba said throwing his hands up.

"I know," I said still irritated though.

I can't really hide my irritation even though I try. Kiba and I walked to the Inn to find Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"They got us three rooms but they didn't have any more they said." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, you two share and Kakashi you can get the other room and I will have my own room." I said.

Everyone nodded their heads and we descended up the stairs. I didn't even sleep in an Inn last time I was near this village. We slept in a tree. The thought alone made me laugh. That got Kakashi's attention.

"What?" I said looking at the odd expression he was giving me.

"You just laughed. I haven't heard your laugh in a while. I was just shocked. Since Naruto has been gone you haven't really expressed any emotions." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I had no reason to laugh in a castle where only certain people like or care about me. I'm shocked no one has tried to kill me." I said a bit too harshly.

I learned at a time in my life that not many people liked or cared about me in the castle. Many people feared me thinking I would get 'MY FOX' as they say and kill them. The only people I know care about me is Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, my men, and my parents. I know Naruto cares along with Chibi but there gone and I don't think there coming back.

Kakashi just looked at me with sadness in the eye that I could see and walked into his room after giving me a silent bow. I walked down the hall to where my room was as I walked past a certain room I caught a certain smell that I recognized. It couldn't be Naruto, could it? It was I know it was. I walked up to the door and opened it to see a blonde but not mine. It was the other fox. The other fox turned to look at me with a glare but I ignored it.

"Where is he?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minato the fox said.

I stalked toward the other fox and gripped him by his shirt by the collar.

"Tell me," I said giving off my irritated vibe.

"The kit hasn't been with us for three days." Jiraiya the older fox said from the bathroom door.

"Where did he go?" I said letting the other fox go and turning around to face the older fox.

"He said he would be back but hasn't come back yet." Jiraiya said but for some reason I felt like he was lying.

"Why are you lying?" I asked not even knowing how I know that he was.

And from what I read off his face he was thinking the same thing I was but that confirmed it more that he was lying.

"The kit told us he was going to be back but hasn't come back to us in three years." Jiraiya said.

"What?" I said shocked sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

"Yeah we have been looking everywhere for him and we were about to head to your kingdom to see if he went back but seeing as you're looking for him too that means he isn't around you." Jiraiya said.

"Did either of you try the forest?" I asked looking between both of them.

"No we haven't," Minato answered.

"Let's go and check." I said standing up to head out the room.

Jiraiya stood in the way of the door though before I could move.

"Kid, are you out of your mind? You don't want to go in there right now." Jiraiya said looking at me like I was the one that was crazy.

"What do you mean? He might be in there." I shouted.

"I can sense him near but that doesn't mean he is in that forest. It's not the Mystical forest from the fairy tales that your parents once told you. It is a wicked place that could get people killed." Jiraiya said.

"Then stay here but I am going to see if he is there." I said pushing him out the way and walking out the door.

I walked out the Inn and ran straight toward the forest that was once so beautiful. Naruto couldn't be the one giving off that malicious aura, can he? I hope not. I finally got to the forest and started going in it. I felt the evil aura just trying to push me out but I couldn't ignore it.

"Damn it kid, you almost got swallowed into the darkness. You would have been a shell if you continued." Minato said carrying me out the forest in his mouth

"Damn it, I hate when you foxes put me in your mouth." I screamed.

"Haha," Minato laughed.

"It's not funny," I said as he put me down once we got out.

"Okay kid, listen, we haven't gone in the forest because it's not the forest you once knew or the forest Jiraiya once protected it is a creature of darkness and it will swallow you up and once someone found you, you would be a shell of a person." Minato explained.

"Where is your son? I know you know where he is." I said sitting down on the ground then laid back on the field and looked at the stars.

"Near you," Minato said changing into his human form walking away from me.

What does that even mean? If he was near me then why did he save me and not Naruto.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. "Just come back home." I whispered tears coming down my face.

I felt someone or something staring at me but I didn't see anything. It was at that moment I decided it would be bad if I didn't get out of here. That was when I saw something rushing at me coming from the forest. Fuck I didn't bring my sword.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed to me.

I knew that voice but it was different in a way. That person had a sword and they were fighting the beast that ran out the forest. His sword was crested as a wander knight but I haven't seen one of those since twelve men left my village when I was around six years old. But that is for sure our crest.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't get injured, did you?" The knight asked. "Holy shit, what are you doing out here? Your Prince Sasuke from the kingdom of Konoha." The red-haired man said holding out his hand to help me up.

Something about his eyes left a stain in my heart.

"Naruto," I whispered.

"Huh? Is that your name? Did I get you mistaken? Oh man not again." The red-head stomped around.

"No, you didn't get it mistaken. I was just looking for someone by that name." I said and started walking back to the village.

"You know I heard that name before a long time ago. But ever since I grew up I never heard that name." The red-head man said following me to the village.

"Was he someone important to you?" I found myself asking.

"My parents died when I was four-years-old and I guess before they died I had a brother that disappeared." The redhead said making me stop in my tracks to look at him.

I remembered that night before Naruto disappeared and remembered that they had lost a brother and a son.

"Did you ever see your parents graves or their bodies?" I asked can't stop myself from asking as I got excited about my findings.

"My mother died in front of me. I figured they killed my dad after that." The redhead said sadly.

"But you don't know that? For sure at least?" I questioned.

The redhead turned to me suspiciously raising his eyebrow.

"You know I heard you had a mental breakdown but I didn't think it will trail onto someone else's past." The redhead said rather rudely.

I was seething and decided to take a different approach.

"Are you a fox?" I asked not hesitating anymore.

The shocked reaction was enough proof to know that I was right on my assumptions. He pulled me to the side so no one could see us.

"How the hell did you know that?" The redhead seethed.

"Well let's just say I met at least four other foxes and two foxes that happened to be related possibly to you. Do you have a symbol on your stomach that shows your name?" I said shaking him off me.

"No way, there is no way you can know someone from my bloodline." The redhead said.

"Let me prove it." I said pulling him to the Inn.

When we got into the Inn Jiraiya was about to head out the Inn and I asked him where Minato was and he said in the hotel room. I didn't bother knocking just pulled the other man inside the room.

"What are you doing here? Oh yeah your sword." Minato said turning to give me back my sword.

When he made eye contact with the redhead though it was like the world stopped.

"What the hell?" The redhead said.

"No way is this possible." Minato said.

From what I learned is that a parent of a demon fox can recognize their young even if they haven't seen them in years.

"Show him the symbol on your stomach Minato." I said holding the fox from attempting to leave.

Minato did what I said immediately and showed his symbol making the other fox stop his moving and walk toward the older man.

"They said that you were dead too." The redhead mumbled.

"They said the same thing to him." I said grabbing my sword and started to head out the room but before I left I left with a parting message. "I want to know where Naruto is Minato. You at least owe me that." I said shutting the door.

"So, you just have a habit of finding the foxes aside from the one you want." Kakashi said following my ignoring form to my room.

I just want him to leave me alone and go away.

"You know I was the one to find that boy when he was a kid. He found his way in my room and curled by my feet. It was sad he was completely bloody so I cleaned him up and made him my little apprentice until Sachi the army commander found out and took him from me. I didn't know he had another child until that day in the dungeon." Kakashi said gently.

I just listened and took off all my things so I could go to sleep. I didn't know what to say to what he was telling me.

"We need to wake up early and start heading out so be ready. I am about to go to sleep." I said ready to go to bed.

"Okay Prince Sasuke." Kakashi said and walked to the door with me following him so I could lock my door.

"Go say hi Kakashi you know you want too." I said gently and closed my door locking it.

I definitely am ready to get this mission over with so I can get back home and notify my brother what is going on and then tell him I want to go and find Naruto even more now. That's when I thought about something that didn't come to me until now. I never got the redhead's name. I fell asleep that night not sure if I would ever see that redhead again.

When morning came I was rudely awakened by someone jumping on my bed.

"Who the hell just jumped on me?" I said opening my eyes to see the redhead scratch that a blonde with red scattered in his hair.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I groaned.

"So I decided since you're looking to go to the cloud from what Kakashi told me yesterday that I will go with you." The blonde redhead said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because I want to find my brother too. I didn't know anyone was alive and I feel like I missed a lot." The blonde redhead said.

"Okay you had all red hair yesterday but now it's mixed how did that happen more like when did that happen?" I questioned as I rose from my bed.

"Captain," Kiba said walking into my room making matters worse because I was half naked. "Excuse me sir," Kiba said and started to exit.

"Kiba, get your ass in here nothing is going on." I said and he walked back in here.

"Oh you're a captain. That's neat," the look alike of Naruto said.

The biggest differences between them were their hair and eyes. Naruto's were a pure sky blue only red when in his fox form and pure blonde hair. But this fox's hair was blonde with red scattered everywhere and his eyes were blue with red in them.

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked turning to the fox.

"Well my name by birth is Menma but I go by C." Menma or should I say C said.

"Okay, Kiba what is it?" I said looking at him.

"We are ready to go when you are. It's almost daybreak and you said you wanted to get an early start." Kiba said still not looking in my direction.

"Okay I will be out there in a few minutes. Meet me by the horses and take him with you." I said shooing C away.

"Bummer," C said as he walked out the room with Kiba.

"Captain," Kiba said once again.

"Yes?" I said by my clothes.

"Your lover is coming with us?" Kiba asked.

I face palmed. I can't believe this idiot.

"He is not my lover you idiot. My... never mind get out of here so I can get dressed." I said stressing out over what the idiot said.

I still remember what my first kiss was like when I was sixteen. It was soft and gentle unlike how that dream was that night. Only one kiss from that idiot really sucks. When I was completely dressed I walked out my room to run into Minato.

"My son is in the Cloud village. I don't know how long he plans on being there but I know he is there. I think he plans to make sure the deal between kingdoms goes through so be vigilant of him. Good luck Sasuke and thank you. I think I might go back to my home now happy that both of my boys are alive and running around to find their own path." Minato said walking away at the ending.

"Where is your home, Minato?" I called out to him.

"Your kingdom with my mate and your mother my mates best friend. Protecting your mother was my mates last and final wish of me." Minato said and walked down the stairs.

When I caught up with him he turned to me and smiled.

"Bring both my boys home Sasuke." Minato said with a smile.

For a minute there I could of sworn that I was staring at Naruto again. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to keep my composure. I gave the key to the attendant and left out the building ready to get on my horse.

"Who's horse is this?" C asked Kiba.

Kiba looked like he was about to lose his mind.

"That is my horse." Kiba said aggressively.

"OHH so aggressive... I like feisty people. I am going to ride with you until the next town and I can get my own horse." C said and Kiba's face twisted in horror.

"Captain..." Kiba started but I held my hand up.

"Save it, he's riding with you until we get to the next village." I said saving me from hearing the argument.

"Fine, but he is riding bitch." Kiba said making Shikamaru and Kakashi chuckle.

I put my hand on my forehead to prevent me getting even more stressed then I remembered that we have to past the forest today.

"Don't worry Sasuke I will be guarding you guys." C said with a smirk.

"Be sure to do that." I said and started to get my horse to ride along with a complaining Shikamaru and Kakashi fully alert for a change.

"Surprised you haven't I?" Kakashi asked with a smirk like I cared.

"Why would you surprise me?" I questioned.

"Because I am not reading my book." Kakashi said.

"No, not really. Even you are smart enough to know to put your book down while we enter a dangerous area. And not only that but this is the same place as from when I was sixteen so I know you don't want that to happen again." I said and started to ride off.

We got to the forest of death is what it is called now and I hesitated thinking back to what happen to me when I was sixteen.

"Come on Captain," Kiba called for me.

When I came out of my daydream I noticed everyone aside from Kakashi went ahead of me. Kakashi stayed behind me in a guarding sense. It honestly didn't relieve the tension but I started moving anyway. It took only two hours to get past the whole forest but it took another hour to be out of view from the forest. Imagination is a wonderful thing I was starting to see things again and it felt like I was in a line of crazy. I couldn't get Naruto out of my mind now.

"Will you stop fucking with the saddle?" Kiba said agitated.

I looked behind me and noticed C was bothering the life out of Kiba and that Kiba was ready to punch him. Why are foxes so mischievous?

"C, can you leave him alone?" I asked.

Shikamaru turned to me and spoke. "Captain, we are about to enter the next village. We should stop to get more food and another horse for him." Shikamaru suggested.

"Understood," I said nodding my head.

When we entered the village something seemed off about it and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Sasuke, you should be careful." C said.

I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. It all seemed suspicious and fake.

"We have to get out of here. This isn't a good place to get anything from." C said and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

C came up to me and whispered "there is another fox here. Not a good one, I smelled him before but it is so vague. So he could have just passed through but I don't trust it." C said.

Kakashi overhearing what was being said started to look around more and be on his guard which said something seeing as Kakashi was lazy. We kept going and C kept walking beside my horse like something was going to jump at me and that something did jump out at me stabbing me right in the chest.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled.

Before I fell off my horse I got caught by C, why are all the foxes around me saving me and not Naruto? I heard swords and noticed this was a pack wolf hide-out. C was trying to guard me from behind not knowing I have a spell on me.

"Hello Prince Sasuke," a wolf said rounding me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The same thing you want." The wolf said baring his teeth.

"Well all I want is to do this treaty for my older brother and go home." I said.

"You're lying, especially seeing as you have a fox with you. You're looking for the fox named Naruto and so are we." The wolf said.

"What are you looking for Naruto for?" I said my tone changing completely.

"To kill him of course," the wolf said smirking in a wolf way.

I pulled out my sword immediately and the wolf charged at me.

"I know they stabbed you. How are you not bleeding out?" The wolf asked me as it dodged my sword.

"You don't do your research." I said flashing behind the wolf. "I can't die." I whispered in the wolf's ears and stabbed it in the stomach with my sword blood, splashed all over me.

"What the hell?" C said as they all ran away.

He turned to look at me, I was completely covered in blood. There was a shocked look on his face like he didn't understand what was going on. It was Kakashi to approach me first.

"Damn it Sasuke, you look like you murdered a bunch of people." Kakashi said trying his best to clean me off at least on my face.

"He said he was trying to find Naruto and that he was going to kill him." I said in a tone that shook everyone around me.

"You know they can't kill him though." I said in a low voice.

"That doesn't mean let them get a hit off you. Would if you would have died?" Kakashi said in a worried tone while cleaning Sasuke off.

"What is going on?" C asked looking at us with a suspicious look.

"Let's just find a horse and get out of here because nothing is good in this area. Shikamaru, you and Kiba find a horse." I commanded and everyone dispersed accept C and Kakashi.

"OH AND GET WATER!" Kakashi called to them.

"What are you?" C asked staring at me with a hard glare.

"I am a human," I answered.

"You don't smell like it. You did a trick of an animal. And not only that you got stabbed pretty deep, I would know I caught you after all." C said.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. I just need to get to Naruto before they find him." I said turning away from him.

"I want answers," C said persistently following me.

"Well you won't get them." I said turning around.

I felt myself get stabbed, I also heard Kakashi scream my name but I went down to quickly. I actually felt pain for once.

"So you got a spell put on you." C said. "Who did it? That is a hard spell to conduct." C said.

"None of your damn business." I grumbled feeling the pain for once.

"Why don't you trust me?" C asked with sadness in his eyes but I ignored it.

"Because you just stabbed me in the back." I grumbled as the bleeding stopped and the pain receded.

"…" C didn't say anything but he looked like he wanted to.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your someone's mate." C commented.

I just simply ignored that by getting on my horse.

"I don't know how you know all of this but I will find out. How can you understand the animals? Who is your mate? Why do you have a spell protecting you? What is going on? Why did my father go back to the kingdom who killed my mother? Why did they send you out here knowing you could possibly get killed? What is going on, tell me?" C questioned.

Honestly, the questions were starting to irk me. How can he talk so much?

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! THIS AND THAT THIS AND THAT! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!" I finally screamed.

"I just want to know what is going on and what I am putting my life on the line for." C said with determination that reminded me of Naruto.

"I can understand animals because of the spell, I am assuming. I don't know what is going on and your father went back to my kingdom because your mother asked him to protect her friend. As for me having a mate I have no fucking idea because NARUTO never told me about any of that. And Naruto is the one that put the spell on me. Now shut the fuck up with all the god damn questions." I said screaming the last part.

"As in my brother Naruto? You mean to tell me he did this powerful magic and didn't die." C questioned with pure amazement. "I guess it works better on mates." C whispered to himself but me and Kakashi both heard him just didn't say anything about it.

"Captain! We found a horse. It's a bit wild but I'm sure he could tame it." Kiba said calling us over.

"Shikamaru, how long before we get to the Cloud?" I asked as Shikamaru round his horse to me with the water.

"Two days, shit if we keep riding through the night with breaks we might get there in a day." Shikamaru said handing me the water.

I put my head down and dumped the water on my head and face because it looked disgusting. I didn't need to see it to know that I looked bad.

"We're going to stop at the village before the Cloud so I can look more presentable instead of having dry blood in my hair and on my clothes. So we will get there in two." I said despite me wanting to find Naruto in the Cloud I still had to look presentable.

"Sir, if I may ask an honest question." Shikamaru asked.

"Shoot," I said.

"Are you sure bringing C with us was a smart idea? I know that we don't know everything about what happened in the past with you and that Naruto guy that all the guards talk about but do you think it's safe to let a stranger know?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I would say that I don't think so but he's Naruto's family. So I had to bring him with me. Don't let no one know we had this conversation." I said in a demanding voice knowing Shikamaru wouldn't say anything.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba said riding his horse away from the direction that C went.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He's as crazy as that damn horse." Kiba said riding next to me.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE OUT!" I screamed.

The rest of the ride to the Cloud basically was silent and non-eventful thankfully. I was quite relieved by that.

"We're at the gates of the Cloud Kingdom, Captain." Shikamaru voiced.

"Yes we are, let's get this over with." I said and led them in the gates.

This is most definitely going to be an eventful time and I hope that I see that darn fox that got away from me all those years ago.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 _ **Naruto will be in the next chapter. I haven't decided if I was going to have them talk or not yet but he will be making a few cameos in the next chapter. Especially seeing as his little brother is all over his mate.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have a lot of new projects but I am still working on all my old stories and posting the old stories before the new ones. I am trying to save a lot of chapters before school starts again for me because I won't be able to do any writing like I want to. I am also going to try to post every day of the year. I don't think it will happen but it's worth a try. I got all the chapters for this month ready but let's see if I can get the rest done.**_

 _ **Just to give everyone a heads up this chapter is in both POV's for Sasuke and Naruto.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It wasn't a warm welcome like I thought it would be.

"Who are you?" A guard at the gates of the Cloud asked.

"We are the Royal guards of Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of Konoha; we have a meeting with the king of the Cloud kingdom." Shikamaru said diplomatically.

I noticed despite everything everyone was extremely tense.

"Has something happened? I don't remember there being guards this heavily at the gates the last time I was here." Kakashi said to the guard.

"We will inform the king that you're here." The guard said not letting us in the gates.

They ignored the questions but I am assuming something the same thing especially if Kakashi was willing to voice it out loud shows how much of a big deal it is. We waited a few minutes before a high looking official came to the gates.

"Hello young men and welcome back Kakashi." The woman said letting us in the gates with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Samui. What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"There have been a few problems since we reached out to Konoha. We didn't want a fake to impersonate and assassinate our king. So we have been taking extra precautions. You understand?" Samui asked looking directly at Kakashi.

"Yes," was all Kakashi said.

"Then just follow me, you may leave your horses at the front stables." Samui said making us all get off the horses.

"C, you may have to tame your horse." Kiba said.

"If a horse is untrained we have open fields for it to stay so no one gets kicked." Samui suggested.

"That would be best." Shikamaru said.

"Fine," C said letting the horse go with someone so it could go to the open field.

I couldn't really help myself but to look around. I never been to the Cloud and it is more different and lively than I thought it would be. But in the underneath if you pay attention close enough or have experience than you would know all the guards are tense. The officials are tense, even the workers in the Royal castle are tense. The whole walk we were being watched. I also felt eyes linger on me more than necessary. I even felt a presence I knew very well but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I sense a fox near." C said walking closer to me.

"I will be fine," I said.

"What made you say that?" C asked.

"Well considering the fact you are sending me some nervous vibes is the reason." I said getting even more nervous about the deal I will be making.

"That's not me sending them to you." C said.

That made me look around. I knew what I saw when I turned around but it was gone in a flash.

"Did you see that?" I asked stopping to look down the hall.

"See what?" C asked stopping next to me.

"It was a..." I was saying until I got interrupted.

"Keep up, we can't have you getting lost sire." Samui said.

"Yes," I said and followed after her.

I kept walking despite myself but not before sending C after the scent.

(Naruto's POV)

Holy shit. I almost got seen. Damn it, what the hell is he doing with another fox?

"Naruto, you have to calm down. You're growling, your teeth are growing, and your eyes are going red." Chibi said trying to calm me.

"I didn't think he would be here with another fox." I said growling.

A big part of me wanted to attack that fox but I knew I couldn't. I smelled something familiar on him.

"They smelled like they were by your dad." Chibi said basically reading my mind.

"Yeah that fox too." I said.

"Would if that's the brother? The one your dad talked about." Chibi asked as we walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

"Why don't we just go talk to him?" Chibi asked.

"No, we will not even let him see us. We will watch him from afar." I said then I tensed someone was near.

Whoever it was was coming toward me fast making me jump out the way. The moment I turned around I saw the fox that was with Sasuke earlier. Seeing him right away just made me growl at him.

"Who are you?" The other fox said.

"None of your business, I don't have to explain myself to a brat." I said.

"If you're after Prince Sasuke, you do." The fox said.

"Don't start with me kid." I growled out.

The fox seemed very aware that he might not win the fight against me but was still prepared.

"Don't fight him," Chibi whispered to me as she stayed on my shoulders nipping at my shoulder.

"We're not after the Prince." Chibi said for me because I obviously didn't want to talk to the fox.

How could Sasuke get another fox while he was away? Here I am training to control my powers and here he is back at the castle talking to other foxes.

"Then why were you lurking in the shadows?" The other fox asked.

"Fuck this," I said charging at him then knocked him all the way down the hallway and took off.

"Why would you do that?" Chibi asked concerned turning to see if he was okay.

"I didn't want to have to explain why we were there." I said and ran toward where I was staying in the village.

(Back by Sasuke)

"So your brother wants to make an alliance with us?" The king asked.

"Yes, he sent me to show good faith that it was real." I said.

"Is it really good faith? I heard you can't even die." The king said.

'Damn it,' I thought.

"He can die," Kakashi started to explain. "It's just harder to kill him." Kakashi finalized.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal C looking out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to him immediately.

"I got into a squabble with the person that was watching you back in the hallway." C said.

"Who have you assigned to watch me since I been here?" I asked knowing it was coming off as an accusation.

"No one, if someone is watching you is because they are paranoid about you, not me." The king said without hesitation.

"Damn it," I whispered.

"He was not normal Sasuke." C said.

"Do you know what he was?" I asked.

"I can assure you that you will not be bothered by any of my men while you're here. Now I am sure you will like to rest so Samui will show you to your rooms." The king said having Samui lead us out the office.

"So what was he?" I asked.

"I think he was a fox. But his scent was weird. I think he changed his scent." C said making me curious even more.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly because he was masking the way he looks with an illusion spell. But he did keep talking to something that looked like a rabbit." C said.

That had to be Naruto and Chibi. There is no other person that could do that to a trained guard that is a fox also.

"Okay," I said and we all left the room.

"I can follow his scent if you need me too." C said.

"Yeah," I said and he was off.

I could see his ears perk up from excitement.

"Where is that one going?" Samui asked.

"He went to find the guy that was watching and following me." I answered.

"There was this guy that just moved here a year ago. He doesn't stay here permanently but he does have a house here. He works with Sir Bee when he can." Samui said.

"Are you trying to tell me a new guy is suspicious of me?" I asked.

"He is probably just curious to where you come from." Samui said.

"Then why attack one of my subordinates?" I asked.

"He was probably just defending himself. The only time he ever fights is if he is being attacked or the young one with him is being attacked." Samui said.

"Young one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah his daughter." Samui said gently. "A cute little girl. I was shocked when he first said it was his daughter because he is just so young. But it was obvious that they were family." Samui said.

Naruto couldn't have a daughter but that could be Chibi. Let's not get my hopes up. Would if it is some other type of fox? Just leave it for now. I was so distracted that I didn't even realize when they dropped me off in front of my room.

What am I going to do if it is them? I haven't seen Naruto in years how am I supposed to act in front of him. Who cares about all that as long as I see him again? I still have a lot of pent up anger from him leaving me after promising he wouldn't. I also need to tell him that creatures are looking for him. Why were those wolves looking for him? Were they from the Forbidden Forest?

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said waving my hand away from him.

"You were distracted enough for me to come in here undetected and try to assassinate you so no it wasn't fine." Kakashi said sitting on my bed.

"I need to know if that was Naruto." I expressed.

"Then why don't we go find out." Kakashi said.

"But what about the mission?" I asked.

"This may be the only time you get out of the palace and this is the first time you hear he is near let's take the chance while we still can." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi." I said and ran out the door right into C. "Did you find out anything?" I asked immediately.

"I lost him because he could smell me following him." C said.

"Damn it," I said completely pissed off slamming my hand into the wall.

The only people that Naruto hasn't seen with me before are Kiba and Shikamaru but he probably smelled them when he came in unless he was too focused on the scent of another fox. But it still doesn't change the fact that they don't know what he looks like.

"I have an idea." Kakashi said.

I looked at him with a curious expression raising one eyebrow basically asking him what is it.

"Well he is an older male fox maybe he will be at a pub. Let's go get some drinks and not only that he probably doesn't think you will go into one to find him." Kakashi said.

"Okay let's get going." I said walking out my room with C and Kakashi following behind me.

Kakashi definitely just did this for his own benefit but I don't care because it may be true so I can take it or leave it.

"Shikamaru, Kiba let's get going." I said.

"Where are we going?" Kiba questioned.

"To a pub," Kakashi said chipperly.

"Really?" Kiba asked sounding just as excited.

"I am with you wherever we go but I don't have to drink do I?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, you don't if you don't want too. But you have to take care of that fool if he gets out of hand." I said.

"Isn't that a bitch." Shikamaru grumbled.

I completely get how he feels but I won't be dealing with Kakashi and Kiba if they both get drunk no way in hell.

"This is going to be a drag." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oh, come on Shika, when do we ever get a break? We get to have a little bit of fun on a mission." Kiba said putting his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru just knocked it off himself and pushed Kiba away from him.

"Says you the one who is going to get drunk. I don't want to have to deal with you I'd rather be sleeping. The last time you drank you tried to throw me in a well along with Choji." Shikamaru said bitterly.

"I never heard that story before." I said taking a glance at the two of them.

I was one of them despite me actually being a prince I was a royal guard and the army general. I became friends with the guards after proving myself and gaining the respect I deserve and none of it was from me being a Royal.

"He was drunk off his ass and tried to throw me and Choji down a well thankfully he started with Choji or we would have had to pull me out of the well." Shikamaru said wincing at the memory.

"Come on I wasn't that bad." Kiba said.

"If Shikamaru says you were that bad then you definitely were." I said.

"You don't act like a Royal." C said breaking our conversation.

"It's because he's not he is a Royal guard and general of the Royal army." Kiba declared proudly for me making me shake my head.

He was right though and I was proud of my position even if I am a prince.

"How did you get into that position?" C asked curiously.

"Hard work and determination." I said.

The conversation was over after that because no one wanted to get on my bad side but I could tell what C was thinking just from the look he gave me.

"LET'S GET MESSED UP!" Kiba shouted and ran ahead with Kakashi.

Shikamaru and I just shook our heads and followed behind them with C trailing behind us.

"I will be right back Sasuke." C whispered before walking away.

"Let's all drink some shots." Kiba said.

"No, I will take a beer." I said as I came up to the counter making myself comfortable with Shikamaru sitting next to me.

"Do you think he is here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes... tan skin. Way taller than us. Well the last time I seen him he was at least two feet taller than me but I was sixteen at the time that was." I answered.

"Does he have any distinct marks?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, he has whiskers on his cheeks." I answered and took a small drink of my beer.

"YES!" Kiba shouted excitedly as he made it into the hole as they played pool.

"Those two are excited." Shikamaru said staring at the two.

"For real," I said looking at them too.

"What are you going to do if you see him again?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided whether I want to whoop his ass or tell him someone is searching for him because they want to kill him." I said.

"Seems troublesome," Shikamaru said while putting his head down on the counter.

"It definitely is, but it's worth it if he comes back to me." I said feeling a smile come on my face.

(Naruto P.O.V.)

"God damn it," I growled.

"It seems like you have been running on luck until now. Why do you insist on running from your mate?" Chibi asked.

"Because murder follows me. Did that fox smell familiar to you?" I asked looking at the smaller fox on his shoulders inside his cloak.

"Yeah he smelled like your dad and the Royal family. He could be your brother." Chibi asked.

"As far as I'm concerned that has nothing to do with me." I said turning my head as Sasuke glanced over the crowd.

"As long as he doesn't touch Sasuke." Chibi said.

"Whatever no one asked for your opinion Chibi." I said and decided it was best to get going.

As I walked toward the exit one of the men that were with Sasuke the one that looked like he had a pineapple on his head drew his sword in front of the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

I heard my growl and my eyes shot up knowing they were red the pineapple guy backed up but didn't lower his guard.

"Stand down Naruto," Sasuke said.

"He's not standing down Captain." The pineapple said sounding freaked out.

I heard another guy behind me pull for his sword but something stopped him. I growled again to tell him I meant business but before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug. The scent that was on me messed with my mind and made me instantly calm. I loved his scent.

"Sasuke," I whispered rubbing his head.

"I wanted to look everywhere for you." Sasuke said into the back of my cloak but I have good hearing so I am pretty sure I am the only one who heard him. "Come home please." Sasuke pleaded which was something I never heard before.

It was foreign to me to have someone beg.

"Shikamaru stand down and put your sword away you're making the other people here jumpy." Sasuke said to the pineapple guy known as Shikamaru.

I turned while he still held onto me so I could hug him back. He is still a tiny little man compared to me but at least he has grown since being a kit.

"I'm here too Sasuke." Chibi said popping her head out the cloak.

"I told you that you can't bring foxes in the pub already you jackass." The bartender said making me turn toward the door with a clingy Sasuke.

"Shikamaru watch those two idiots. C will follow me and if not, Naruto won't let anything happen to me." Sasuke said with sheer confidence.

"Who is the fox?" I asked once we got out the door.

"C which happens to be your little brother." Sasuke said looking around obviously not finding what he is looking for.

"If you already got a fox why do you need me?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because you are the only one I have been begging to look for, for the longest time asshole. I missed you so much." Sasuke said pushing me but then grabbing me pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too." I said unconsciously.

I swear I didn't want to say that.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Sasuke growled out at me.

If I wasn't under his red gaze I would have thought it was very appealing but I was getting lectured so I had to focus at the task at hand.

"Because what was I supposed to do let danger strike if I'm around?" I practically scream out.

"Yeah like I was safer with you gone. I didn't know how to control my abilities or understand why you started erasing yourself out my memories." Sasuke growled out.

"Wait... go back. I didn't erase your memories. What do you mean your memories are being erased?" I asked shocked.

"Naruto doesn't have the ability to erase your memories because you're his mate." Chibi said.

"Then who is?" Sasuke asked just as confused as we were.

"Whatever fox that doesn't want me around that's for sure." I said.

"Are you saying only foxes can do this?" Sasuke asked an elegant eyebrow going up in question.

"Yes, only..." I started.

"The prankster type foxes that like to mess around in people's heads." Chibi finished. "Naruto most definitely wouldn't do it to you even if he could." Chibi said.

"Shut up Chibi before I bite you." I growled.

"I am glad you two have been good. Now will you just come back home?" Sasuke asked looking me directly in the eyes. "I missed you." Sasuke whispered.

"Well since someone is erasing your memories I need to come back with you or you will forget about me forever and we can't have that, now can we?" I said with a smile. "How long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"We're going to be here for a week." Sasuke said with a smile I haven't seen since I left four years ago.

"I am so excited to see you Sasuke." Chibi said jumping onto Sasuke's shoulders.

Before I could stop it from happening I knocked Sasuke and Chibi out the way and prepared to fight. It was the fox from earlier.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I heard Naruto growl and looked to see what was going on. It was a fox attacking Naruto but Naruto didn't shift at all just blocked every bite from the fox.

"NARUTO don't shift in public." Chibi said.

"Why can't he shift?" I asked.

"Because foxes aren't well liked in this area. They don't mind me because they think I am a wild fox which I am." Chibi said.

"So, fox demons are feared upon." I said shocked.

"Naruto push him into the woods area." Chibi said.

Naruto growled and knocked the fox down holding him down. I ran after them and seen Naruto changing into his fox form.

"Naruto don't hurt him. That's your brother." I screamed out.

Naruto growled and pulled back but was still pacing back and forth. C started to turn back into his human form and looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?" C asked.

"That is your older brother Naruto. The fox I have been looking for since I was sixteen." I answered.

"You mean the damn fox that almost got you killed from those wolfs." C said.

Naruto growled and almost snapped at him until Chibi nipped at his snout.

"Sasuke what is he talking about?" Chibi asked.

"My group got attacked in an empty village by some wolfs." I said.

"Did they ask for Naruto?" Chibi asked.

"Yes, but they didn't exactly ask for him more like told me they were looking for him to kill him." I said.

I felt Naruto rub against my back in his fox form and I couldn't help the smile that I felt come on my face.

"So, this is my brother?" C asked.

"Yes," I said looking at Naruto circle me.

"You did all those spells on him then?" C asked.

"You got a problem with it?" Naruto growled glaring at C.

Wow that was a bit aggressive.

"Naruto calm down." I whispered but I knew they both heard me and pet his snout making a purring noise come out of him.

"We should get back." Chibi said.

"Yeah, we should, those humans that are with you seem to be having a problem." Naruto said making me highly alert and run out the woods with Naruto transforming and chasing after me along with C.

"You cheated there's no way in hell you could have won every single time." A man growled at Kakashi and Kiba while Shikamaru was trying to get everyone to calm down.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at everyone.

"It's none of your business." The guy said but before he could touch me Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch without a reason or he tells you to." Naruto growled out with Chibi yipping.

"Fox guy? What's it to you if I touch him?" The guy asked.

"He is mine and you won't touch him." Naruto said shoving the guy back far.

"We have to get out of here NOW Sasuke." Chibi said.

"I agree," C said pulling Naruto's arm only to get pushed away.

"Naru, come on." I said softly knowing he would hear me.

Naruto turned to me and I saw the red eyes he was displaying. That means his temper and power control were still sky high and it was still hard to control. I pulled him away and he didn't push me away.

"Let's go everyone," I said to all my people and we all took off before the incident could get worse.

I knew it would if Naruto got angry and I didn't want to see it. Naruto led us to a place he was saying telling us it was better than the castle and that he would take us back to the castle in the morning. After setting all of them up with blankets and stuff he fed everyone and my three guards fell asleep. C was wandering around in fox form with Chibi so Naruto and I were alone for the first time in a long time.

"Why did you leave without saying anything to me?" I asked.

"I was worried I would hurt you and bring more problems than necessary to your kingdom." Naruto said.

"I missed you a lot you know. I have always thought about you." I said softly.

I knew he would hear but I was sad and I didn't know whether or not I wanted to hit him or not.

"I missed you too and your big bed." Naruto said wrapping a tail around me.

"You're a bastard you know that?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah I'm sorry for that." Naruto said.

"Can I sleep by you?" I asked gently.

"You know you can." Naruto said with a smile.

We went into the room and I couldn't help but smile at how similar the room looks like mine at home.

"I was reminded by you when I went to buy everything." Naruto said noticing what I was staring at.

"And you tell me you don't want to come home." I said with a sly smile.

"I never said I didn't." Naruto said pulling me onto the bed.

"But you never said you did either." I said.

"Did you get taller by chance?" Naruto asked as I lay next to him.

"Don't try to change the subject asshole." I laughed out.

"I am happy you're here." Naruto said nuzzling in my neck and breathing my scent in. "I missed you so much." Naruto whispered.

That night we fell asleep together after all the time we spent apart. I couldn't help but feel fulfilled since I found him. Damn fox stole my heart.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _I liked the ending because it was so fluffy._**


End file.
